The power secret of Uzumaki Naruto
by Harrj Sapphire
Summary: Naruto datang ke dunia para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dia membawa kekuatan besar dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang legenda dulu. Tapi hal rumit terjadi saat Naruto terkirim ke dunia yang baru. Dia mennjadi murid Kouh akademi bersama teman teman barunya. Warning (s) : Multipairs, Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (maybe), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru. Etc. Chapter 5 is up !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Ini adalah fic crossoverku Minna. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dgn lainya, mohon di maklumi. Tapi memang ini fic hasil kerja saya sendiri dan imajinasi saya sendiri.

**Disclaimer** © I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Adventure, Fantasy, little Romance, Action (**maybe**)

**Pair** : Uzumaki Naruto & [ suggestions ]

**Summary** : Naruto datang ke dunia para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dia membawa kekuatan besar dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang legenda dulu. Tapi hal rumit terjadi saat Naruto terkirim ke dunia yang baru. Dia mennjadi murid Kouh akademi bersama teman teman barunya.

**Warning (s)** : Multipairs, Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (maybe), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru, Demigod. Etc.

**Bold ; Kyuubi talk.**

_Italic : Flashbacks, dreams, strange words, and all unique yet unknown._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan mati bocah." Ucapa Madara seraya membuat handseal rumit lalu berteriak.

**FUJUTSU KYUIN : GENRYU KYU FUJIN**

_Tiba-tiba dari dalam mulut patung raksasa keluar semacam cakra berwarna merah yang membentuk wujud seekor naga._

_Sementara Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena semua biju telah terhisap oleh naga itu. Kecuali Kyuubi dan Hachibi. _

Ke tujuh biju lainya telah terhisap, kemudian melaju ke arah Hachibi.

Sedetik kemudian cakra Hachibi hilang dan menyisahkan tubuh Killer Bee tergeletak tak bernyawa.

_'Apakah ini adalah akhir hidupku dan semua negara aliansi.' Batin Naruto._

_Dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi terhadapnya. Dia menutup mata dan tersenyum_.

_Naga itu terlihat sangat dekat, tapi kemudian muncul cahaya berwarna kuning keemas-emasan menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto._

_'Aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah bersama kalian," Ucap dalam hati. 'Semoga kalian bisa mengatasi Madara sialan itu. Dan merubah dunia yang kacau ini menjadi lebih baik.' Ungkapnya lagi._

_**BLAARRR**_

Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari tabrakan naga cakra milik Madara dan cahaya menyilaukan yang menutupi Naruto.

Seketika itu semua mata shinobi aliansi melebar saat melihat ledakan antara cahaya dan naga cakra yang yang tak tertandingi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mata mereka melebar. Tapi karena Naruto yang tidak ada di sana. Mereka semua sedih dan marah karena anak dalam ramalan bagi kedamaian mereka menghilang.

.

.

.

AGGHH

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia bermimpi buruk lagi dan sama beberapa hari ini. Naruto tak banyak mengingat tentang kejadian memilukan itu karena dia merasa itu terjadi sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan bergegas ke Sekolahku yang baru." Ucapnya.

"_Ohayou. Buchou_, Issei-_kun_,Akeno-_san_, dan Asia." Ucap Kiba.

"_Ohayou_." Balas mereka.

"A...Ano, katanya dikelas _Buchou_ dan Akeno-_san_ akan ada anak pindahan ya?" Tanya Asia.

"_Ara_ ... _ara_. Sepertinya berita itu sudah menjadi trending topic." Ucap Akeno seraya teraenyum.

"Eh."

"Ada apa Asia?" Tanya Rias.

"Eh ... emm. Bukan apa-apa _Buchou_ _gomen_." Ucap Asia gelagapan.

"Ayo ke kelas."

"Hai'." Jawab semuanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuanya. Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

'Oh. Namanya Naruto. Tampan dan sopan' Batin Rias dan Akeno.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awas _Buchou_." Teriak seseorang memperingatkan Rias.

Melihat bahaya yang akan mengenai ketuanya. Mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar dan diam terpaku di tempat.

Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh Rias. Seakan tak terjad apa-apa pada dirinya. Rias mulai membuka matanya kembali. Tapi dia merasakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang dan melindunginya dari serangan iblis liar berbentuk babi tadi. Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu memerah padam seperti terbakar hebat.

Melihat Buchou nya di peluk oleh seseorang yang tak di kenalinya Issei mengeram marah.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Buchou_." Teriaknya.

Akhirnya orang itu melepaskan pelukan nya dari Rias dan menatap ke arah budak Rias.

"Apa kalian bukan manusia?" Tanya orang itu.

"Kami iblis. Keluarga iblis lebih tepatnya," Rias berucap. "Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku Naruto-_san_." Lanjutnya.

Dan di beri anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tapi mereka baru sadar. Kenapa Naruto bisa berada di sini dan kenapa dia bisa menangkis serangan iblis liar itu.

Mata mereka membulat. Kecuali Rias dan Akeno tentunya.

"Apa kau seorang Malaikat jatuh?" Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari mulut Xenovia.

"Apa kau seorang Malaikat? Atau kah Iblis seperti kami." Issei ikut bertanya.

"Apa maksud kaian. Aku manusia biasa."

"Mana mungkin." Ucap tegas Koneko yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Kalian tidak percaya ya sudah."

"_Ara_ ... _ara_. Kau jangan emosi Naruto-_kun_, maafkan kami semua." Tanggap Akeno meleraikan.

"Apa kalian percaya Tuhan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebagian percaya sebagian tidak. Kenapa?" Ucap Rias.

"Apa kalian percaya. Kalau aku bilang Tuhan sudah mati."

"Apa?"

Mereka semua kaget dengan berita yang di sampaikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya." Teriak Xenovia. Karena dia dulunya adalah pengikut setiaNya.

"Xenovia-_san_." Ucap lirih Asia.

"Ya, terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya memberi tau kalian." Ucap bangga Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya." Kini Issei tengah emosi karena mendengar berita yang sangat konyol.

Mana mungkin Tuhan bisa mati.

"Aku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Bodoh."

Tapi di sini memang begitu. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Tuhan hingga menciptakan senjata yang bahkan bisa membunuhnya sendiri.

Tidak masuk di akal.

"Ya sudah sampai disini saja pertemuan kita aku akan pulang." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian muncul sayap kuning keemasan di punggungnya yang jumlahya ada enam.

Mereka kaget sekali lagi. Karena melihat sayap Naruto yang muncul dan yang membuat mereka kembali kaget adalah sayap sebelah kanan mirip sayap Malaikat. Namun sisi lainya memiliki sayap mirip sayap Iblis. Mereka semua takut bahkan Rias.

Siapa kah orang ini.

Hanya kalimat itu yang sekarang berada dalam kepala mereka.

"Ok! Sampai ketemu besok." Ucap Naruto. Lalu segera melesat terbang ke langit dan menghilang.

"Khu ... khu ... khuu ternyata ada manusia yang sangat hebat. Memiliki sayap Malaikat dan Iblis berwarna emas. Ucap horror orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan keluarga Gremory.

"Naruto."

**"Hei gaki!"**

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cepat keluar. Jangan sembunyi terus kau."

**"Tutuplah matamu dan konsentrasilah. Nanti kau akan bertemu denganku**."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia serega melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh suara asing itu. Menutup mata.

DEGG

'Tempat apa ini. Gelap dan Lembab.' Batinya.

**"Akhirnya kau datang juga bocah!" **

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan dimana kau. Tunjukan jangan bertele-tele." Geram Naruto karena ia merasa di permainkan.

**"Aku disini." **

Menatap ke seluruh direksi ruangan itu dan mata sapphire nya berhenti saat melihat dua bola mata warna merah besar di hadapanya.

Takut. Sudah jelas kentara dari ekpresi wajahnya.

Tapi ada perasaan lain yang hinggap di lubuk hatinya. Perasaan seperti dia telah mengenal akrab dan tidak bertemu sangat lama.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini. Apa kau monster?" Tanyanya lagi.

**"Aku **_**Kyuubi**__**no**__**Kitsune**_**. Aku juga monster seperti dugaanmu, bahkan aku adalah salah satu dari sembilan monster terkuat di jagat raya." Celoteh Kyuubi panjang lebar.**

Hening

Kyuubi mengernyitkan keningnya curiga.

**"Apa kau belum ingat apapun. Aku adalah patrnermu. **_**Baka!"**_

Hela'an nafas saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sungguh tak ingat apa-apa.

"Hei, Kyuubi"

**"Kurama. Namaku Kurama."**

"Ok! Tak masalah. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucapnya.

**Balas Kurama. "Hn." **

"Aku bermimpi bertarung melawan orang yang sangat kuat dia bahkan bisa mengambil jiwa orang-orang yang ikut bertarung," Ungkap Naruto.

"Apa itu ada kaitanya dengan hilangnya ingatanku?" Lanjutnya.

**"Mungkin. Dan mimpimu itu adalah hasil nyata dari kehidupanmu dulu." **

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi hasilnya nihil, malah kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

ARRGGHH

Terdengar hela'an nafas berat dari arah Kurama.

**"Jangan dipaksakan Naruto," Kurama khawatir melihat keadaan patrnernya.**

**"Sekarang keluarlah, dan segeralah ke sekolah!" Ucapnya lagi.**

"Bagaimana caranya?"

**"Konsentrasilah seperti caramu tadi kesini."**

"Ok!"

Lalu Naruto berkonsentrasi kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Kurama.

Di jalanan menuju Kuoh Akademi ia bertemu dengan Rias Gremory dan keluarganya. Ia menatap Rias sebentar dan menyunggingkan senyuman paling manis. Lalu berlalu begitu saja dan menghilang menuju sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah ia di hadang oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Salah satu dari mereka maju dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Jadi. Kau ini mahkluk apa? Malaikat, Malaikat hitam ataukah Iblis." Tanya orang di hadapanya.

"Aku. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Dan kalian ini siapa? Pakaian kalian sangat aneh dan mencolok." Balas Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau!" Teriak orang itu seraya berlari ke arah Naruto.

Orang itu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya yang cukup besar. Tombak itu kemudian di lemparkanya ke Naruto.

BLAARR

Tapi sedetik sebelum tombak cahaya mengenai tubuhnya. Dengan reflek yang cepat ia men teleport dirinya ke belakang musuhnya dan menandai musuhnya dengan segel fuin. Lalu ia kembali lagi ke posisi awalnya saat tombak cahaya hampir mengenai dirinya.

Asap menghilang. Tapi seakan tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Hanya itu kekuatanmu. Heh?" Naruto berucap sambil tersenyum membunuh.

"Apa kau bilang. Ayo semua serang dia!" Perintah pada semua.

"Baik. Ketua!" Ucap semua anggotanya.

Kelima orang itu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya bersama-sama dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, kemudian mereka menghantapkan tombak cahaya itu ke Naruto.

**FUJUTSU KYUIN**

Teriak Naruto, seraya mengangkat kedua tanganya. Setelah itu tombak yang besar itu mulai menghilang karena terhisap.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begini." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang pergilah, aku tak akan membunuh kalian. Nanti bisa repot kalau berhadapan dengan Azazel." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka kaget bukan main karena penyamaran mereka terbongkar dan ia tau siapa pemimpin dari Malaikat hitam.

Kemudian mereka menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Cepat keluar kalian." Seru Naruto.

Kaget bukan main pada orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat Naruto.

Mereka keluar yang masih dengan kekagetanya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota keluarga Gremory. Rias maju kedepan kemudian berkata.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Uzumaki Naruto." Geram Rias karena dari kemarin tidak diberi kejelasan.

"Sudah kukatakan kan! Kalau aku itu manusia."

"Dasar baka! _Buchou_ lagi tanya itu harusnya kau jawab. Jangan kau alihkan pembicaraan." Issei iku kesal gara-gara buchounya di abaikan dari kemarin.

"Kau bisa apa Kaisar Nagar Merah dengan cita-cita konyol."

"Apa yang kau bilang dan kenapa kau bisa tau." Issei mulai geram sengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sampai disini dulu, aku mau ke sekolah dulu."

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru itu kemudian menjadi kuning keemasan sebagian dan muncul seseorang dengan enam sayap berwarna emas.

Sangat menyilaukan mata semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian cahaya yang menutupi seseorang itu, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Dan melihatkan orang dengan enam sayap dan wajah nan tampan serta mendamaikan.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Panggilnya pada Naruto.

"Hn."

"Perkenalkan saya Michael. Pemimpin tertinggi Malaikat." Ucapnya.

Semua mata yang berada di situ melebar tidak percaya. Kecuali Rias, Akeno dan Naruto.

'Ap..ap...apa.. dia pemimpin tertinggi para malaikat' Batin Issei.

"Apa yang anda perlukan denganku Michael-_sama_." Tanyanya sopan.

"Ah.. sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke surga. Naruto."

"Maaf, semuanya aku harus membawa teman kalian dulu sebentar-" Kemudian ia melirik Rias yang membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kau. Gremory Rias. Salamkan salamku pada kakakmu Sirzech Luchifer." Ucapnya lagi.

Kemudian Rias mengganggukan kepala mengerti. Setelah itu cahaya yang sangat terang mengerubungi Naruto dan Michael-_sama_, dan menghilang.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kita tadi bertemu langsung dengan pemimpin tertinggi para malaikat yang notabenya adalah musuh besar kita. Parah iblis." Ucap Issei.

"_Ara_ ... _ara_ Issei-_kun_. Tumben sekali kau bicara sangat bijak dan keluar dari hal-hal yang berbau harem." Celetuk Akeno.

Kata-kata Akeno barusan membuat dirinya sedikit terpukul. Karena tidak biasanya senpainya bicara seperti itu.

Aneh. Memang sangat aneh apalagi keluarga kalian. Semua berisi orang-orang yang di berkahi kekuatan maha dahsyat oleh Kammi-sama.

Dunia ini memang sangat aneh. Kehidupan di sini tidak seperti kehiupan biasanya. Karena iblis, malaikat hitam, penyihir dan sebagainya bisa berkumpul jadi satu. Tapi para manusia tidak menyadarinya. Na'as sekali.

_"Buchou!" _

Menoleh ke arah suara yang tadi memangilnya. Wajah Rias seketika sumringah serta menunjukan senyum simpulnya yang sangat errr... manis.

"Issei!" Panggilnya.

"Ah..apa buchou ada waktu luang." Tanya Issei.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa, apa kau ingin kita ke kamar Issei." Rias berbicara dengan suara menggoda di kalimat terakhirnya.

Itu membuat Issei jadi sangat semangat dan membayangkan apa yang dikatakan buchounya tadi.

Pukkk

Pukulan pelan di kepala Issei menyadarkan dirinya dari ke mesumanya.

"Semakin hari mesum mu semakin membuatku ingin membunuhmu. Rias dengan suara horrornya.

Nyali Issei jadi menciut gara-gara perkataan buchounya.

"Maafkan aku _buchou_!" Tangis Issei.

Tidak menghiraukan tangisan Issei yang memilukan. Rias pergi meninggalkan Issei sendirian.

"Jadi. Kau membuat Kyuubi maksudku Kurama menjadi _sacret_ _gear_." Tanya Naruto.

"Hm ... tapi kau harus mempelajarinya dulu Naruto-_kun_." Pesan Michael.

Anggukan kepala dari Naruto itu sudah membuat hati seorang pemimpin malaikat lega.

'Semoga kau dapat mengendalikan kekuatan besar itu Naruto. Kau reinkarnasi dari orang yang di berkahihNya.' Ucap Michael dalam hati.

"Aku akan kembali ke apartemen percuma juga ke sekolah sudah sangat terlambat" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tanganya.

"Baiklah. Ingat pesanku Naruto-_kun_!" Seru Michael.

"Hn."

Akhirnya selesai juga latihan Issei sama anggotanya di Training Ground di belakang ruang penelitihan ilmu gaib.

Di lihat dari manapun keadaan mereka sangat tidak bagus. Terutama sang Kaisar Naga Merah. Ia sangat lusuh dan lemas.

Kekuatanya telah habis. Tapi ia sangat senang karena ia bisa menguasai Balance Breaker pertama kali. Konsekuensinya juga ada, ia bisa bertahan cuma 30 menit dalam mode barunya itu. Mereka juga sangat senang atas keberhasilan Issei dalam menguasai Balance Breaker itu. Rias pun ikut senang karena budaknya adalah orang-orang yang kuat. Dia sangat mencintai keluarganya.

_**In Kuou Akademi**_

Seseorang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di bangkunya, tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan dua orang perempuan menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kalian. Sepertinya suka sekali mengikutiku." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah temui kami di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib." Ucap Rias seraya pergi dari situ.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Naruto tapi sudah tak ada dua orang perempuan tadi.

**Tokk tokk tokk**

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu dari luar. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Ruangan kalian jauh sekali, aku sampai pegal!" Ucap Naruto kecapaian.

"Kenapa kau kesini. Hah!" Teriak Issei marah. Dan yang lain setuju dengan pendapat Issei.

Kecuali Akeno dan tentu saja Gremory Rias.

"_Ara_ ... _ara_ Issei-_kun_. Jangan marah-marah dulu." Ucap Akeno di sertai senyuman menggoda.

"Aku yang mengundangnya kesini. Issei." Kini sang buchou lah yang bersuara.

Anggota keluarga Gremory tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh buchounya.

Naruto berjalan ke dalam ruangan itu serta memperhatikan semua bagian-bagian yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

Tidak seperti covernya. Di luar adalah gedung tua tak seperti tak berpenghuni lagi, tapi dalamnya beda 180° dari perkiraanya.

"Kau mau apa _hime_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau kau bertarung melawan budak-budakku dan ingin mengajakmu masuk ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib." Balas Rias.

Semua anggotanya sekali lagi harus melebarkan matanya karena ucapan Rias yang aneh itu.

_What the_ ... meminta bertarung dengan orang macam Naruto yang kekuatanya tidak bisa di perkirakan.

"Apa!" Kini anak laki-laki kecil yang wajahnya mirip perempuan bersuara. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Gesper Vladi si bishop dari keluarga Rias. Serta pemilik _sacret_ _gear_ **Forbiden** **Balor** **View** atau pengendali waktu.

"Ya. Boleh juga! Aku juga akan mencoba sesuatu. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat." Ajak Naruto ke semua orang di ruangan itu.

To Be Continued

Hei minna tolong di review ya. Kritik, saran di terima. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan.

MIND TO REVIEW.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas Reviewnya minna-san.**

Jigoku no arashi

Thor pairx harem y? **Kemungkinan tapi lihat aja nanti.**

Nyuga totong

.jangan lama yah

Banyk fanfic dxd versi naruto lama sekali

updatenya. **Iya saya usahakan update cepet. Kalau gak repot coz tugas kuliah sama kerja part time.**

Ren Ashdoll

hmm..,lanjut. **Ok!**

.10

lanjut.. **Ok!**

tanedwinjaya71

Woy lanjut. **Hehehe**

Dragon warior

mantap coy\ **terima kasih**

narufanart232

Lanjut.** Iya**

.549

Seru update kilat. **Saya usahakan.**

rifal-chan

gua bingung bacanya. **Jujur aja gue aja bingung kok bacanya.**

anbu

tolong di perjelas setiap adegan,seperti tidak

ada jedanya... **Iya, saya usahakan.**

Tuxedo Putih

Bisa dipanjangin gak textnya,.?

**Hehe. Insya Allah**

.37017794

Lanjut tapi di usahain jangan lama. **Kalau itu gak bisa janji saya**

Kazehaya Sakazuki

penjelasannya kurang jelas dan alurnya

kecepetan.

Lanjut. **Hehehe Gomen. Masih amatiran**

TobiAkatsukiID

Kalo boleh Author-san pair nya Naruto x Rias

x Akeno x Gabriel & tolong di perbaiki

kalimat nya dong, tadi banyak kalimat nya

hilang jadi susah baca nya

Yozz...lanjut terus & mudahan Author-san

mau pake saran saya ini. **Hehe, salah satu dari rekomendasi anda mungkin. **

Guest

lanjuuuuuuutttttyy. **Ok**

dendy099

Cerita Nya Baguss Ni

Amazing.** Makasih**

Namikaze Sholkhan

lanjut. **Ok**

Yasashi-kun

Lanjut! **Iya**

MaraNakagawa

Author-san, tolong lebih dijelaskan

keterangan nya, alurnya juga menurut saya

terlalu cepat, ditunggu update'an selanjutnya

ya!

#sankyu ..**iya entar saya perjelas. Saya usahakan.**

ryuu

bagus lanjutkan. **He'em**

uzuuchi007

lanjutkan thor

ganbatte ne. **Iya, makasih**

Guest

Kurang jelas n trlalu cepat

tp bgus kk lanjtkan. **Oke**

Reff

bingung. **Jujur gue juga bingung ini**

wisnanda putra

ohohohoho cpetan update ommm nanti

kabarin ane klo udah up. **Hehehe iya makasih**

Blue-senpai

ditunggu kelanjutannya,

untuk pair naruto x sona / harem. **Kita lihat saja nanti ya!**

.9

wow,,

bagus,,

dannnnn lanjuuuuutttttt. **Oke makasih**

Luca Marvell

Lanjut! Walaw awal2 baca q bener2 bingung

ama Pergantian waktu ato pergantian

kejadian. Kapan2 dikasih tanda ya biar gak

bingung. Penasaran ama chap 2!. **Iya aku juga pas baca bingung kok. Hehehe tapi makasih loh**

the seekers

Pair nya naru x sona tapi rebutan dlu ma rias

dan akeno biar beda atau bikin naru's harem

sekalian. **Hehehe bisa jadi referensi itu. Tapi lihat aja nanti**

YonaNobunaga

,hmm.. Spertinya alurnya terlalu cepat,dan

perpindahan antar scene nya kurang jelas. Tp

lumayan seru,lanjut ya author san. :)

,nnti chapter2 depan ceritain flashbacknya

naruto hilang ingatan dan pindah ke dimensi

ini ya. :).** Iya aku usahakan. Emm kalo soal naruto mungkun di chap 3 ato 4 mungkin akan sata beberkan. **

yazidbasthomim

hmm. . alur terlalu cepat tp ganbatte author-

san. **Makasih.. nanti kalo chap chap selanjutnya saya usahakan gak terlalu cepat.**

Guest

Tolong lebih cepat keluarkan chapter chapter

berikutnya?.** Gak janji saya kalo itu**

Vin'DieseL No Giza

Mantab, ijin fav mbak. **Iya.. tapi say laki bukan cwek, hehehe**

**.**

sherry dark jewel

Ciyee... Ada Xover new..

Hahaha... Suka suka..

Ditunggu gimana pertarungan naruto.

Buat pair..

JANGAN NARURIAS DONGGGGGG...

Bosennnnnn#Jeduakkk...

Naru ma cp gitu... Jangan ma rias.

Masak tiap baca Xoveran DxD pasti kebayaan

a rias.

Yuki cuma berharap aja sih...

Tapi tetep author san yanc nentuin. Kan ini

cerita author, jadi yuki cuma nunggu aja

lanjutannya.

Yuki cuma berharap doang gak narurias.

Hehhehe

Oke ditunggu ch lanjutnya.

Maaf jika katakata yuki nyingung tau malah

nampah disini. **Hehehe, gpp emang bukan narurias tapi lihat aja nanti ya oke. Makasih.**

Al-Faraoh

alur tempat dn wktunya tdk trlalu jelas

pnjelasannya

pindah pindah euy. **Hehehe.. gomen**

Awitway A.M

naruto x akeno...

lebih HOT...! hihi. **Hehehe sukanya yg hot hot nih**

next

lanjutkan... **oOk!**

Agung Moelyana

alur'y sdikit bingung thor? **Gue juga lagi bingung kok. Hehehe **

"Ya. Boleh juga! Aku juga akan mencoba sesuatu. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat." Ajak Naruto ke semua orang di ruangan itu.

**Disclaimer ©** I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, little Romance, Action (**maybe**)

**Pair** : Uzumaki Naruto & [ suggestions ]

**Summary** : Naruto datang ke dunia para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dia membawa kekuatan besar dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang legenda dulu. Tapi hal rumit terjadi saat Naruto terkirim ke dunia yang baru. Dia mennjadi murid Kouh akademi bersama teman teman barunya.

**Warning (s**) : Multipairs, Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (maybe), StrongNaru, SmartNaru. Etc.

**Bold ; Kyuubi talk.**

_Italic : Flashbacks, dreams, strange words, and all unique yet unknown._

**Happy Reading minna. . . **

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Kemudian mereka semua mengikuti langkahnya di belakangnya. Di perjalanan ke belakang gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Rias bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei ... Uzumaki?"

Naruto menoleh sebentar dan berkata.

"Apa!"

"Tidak jadi." Ucap Rias lagi.

"Hn."

Perjalanan ke Training Ground di belakang gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib terasa hening. Karena tidak ada yang mau bersuara. Tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat yang ditentukan. Kelompok Gremory tengah membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan Naruto, yang tentunya di beri lingkaran sihir di sekitar mereka mirip kekkai di dunia shinobi agar lawan tak tau rencana mereka. Mereka masih terus berdiskusi dan melempar saran saran mereka ke Rias.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sejenak, apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Dia juga belum mengingat semua tentang hilangnya ingatanya. Ia berpikir tentang sacret gear yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia harus bertanya pada Kurama. Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk menuju ke alam bahwa sadarnya.

* * *

**MindScape**

Sebuah ruangan gelap dan banyak air yang membuat suasana di sini sangatlah suram dan mencekam. Naruto mendireksikan matanya ke seluruh isi ruangan. Ternyata yang ia cari tidak ada. Apakah gara gara Kuama di ubah menjadi sacret gear. Itu pertanyaan yang tak bisa di jawab oleh siapapun. Tapi ketika ia menelusuri ruangan itu lebih dalam dan matanya terjutu pada sebuah kurungan yang berukuran abnormal atau bisa di bilang raksasa. Matanya seketika melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kurungan itu.

"Kurama!" Seru Naruto.

Sepertinya Kurama dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan karena tubuhnya di tahan oleh beberapa pilar raksasa yang mengunci tubuhnya. Bukan itu saja. Kurama juga berada dalam kurungan raksasa yang menahanya.

Naruto bingung kenapa Kurama jadi terkurung seperti itu. Terakhir ke sini dia tidak terkurung dan baik baik saja. Tapi sekarang beda 180°. Naruto harus berbuat apa sekarang. Apa yang di lakukan oleh Michael-sama pada Kurama. Naruto kemudian ingat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat dia bisa mengeluarkan Kurama.

**"Naruto." **

Mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Naruto kemudia menatap sedih ke arah kurungan.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu Kurama." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membuat heandseal panjang serta rumit kemudian seraya berkata.

**FUINJUTSU : LIBERATOR CURSE SEAL**

Keluar cahaya warna biru dari tangan Naruto. Semakin lama semakin membesar kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah kurungan seraya meletak kan kedua tanganya di kurungan. Cahaya warna biru kemudian menyebar ke seluruh rangka kurungan dan terus menjulur ke arah Kurama dan pilar pilar besar itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap khawatir serta berharap yang terbaik dari jurusnya.

Naruto berkata lagi.

**"FUIN."**

Cahaya itu bertambah terang dan semakin terang setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata 'fuin' tadi. Sedetik kemudian cahaya mulai meredup dan memperlihatkan tubuh hewan raksasa yang mulai menegakkan tubuhnya itu. Kurama menatap Naruto dengan pandangan senang. Hela'an nafas terdengar sesaat oleh Kurama lalu dia menatap Naruto bingung.

**"Kau kenapa patrner?" Tanya Kurama.**

"Tidak ada apa apa. Oh ya aku harus kembali, aku akan bertanding dengan seseorang," Balas Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan secara perlahan menghilang. Tapi Kurama masih mendengar Naruto berteriak.

_'Aku akan mencoba sacret gear dari kekuatanmu. Jadi tolong bantu aku.'_

Kurama tersenyum lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

Training Ground Gremory

Kelompok Rias yang telah selesai mnyiapkan rencana, kemudian mereka menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah menutup matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum merehmekan. Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah orang orang menatapnya intens seperti ada kejadihan yang tidak wajar.

"Ternyata sudah bangun putri tidur kita." Ucap Issei.

Dan di beri jawaban "Hn" saja oleh Naruto.

"Jadi siapa budakmu yang akan bertarung denganku _hime_?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan mengirimkan Xenovia _[ksatria]_ ku dan Gyasuke _[bishop]_ ku."

_'Terjanya dia mengirimkan pemegang Durandall dan bocah vampir pengendali waktu ya.' Pikir Naruto._

Pertandingan Pertama

Ketiga orang itu maju ke tempat masing masing dan bersiap ke dalam mode menyerang. Xenovia meneluarkan pedang suci Excalibur tipe pengoyak dari ketiadaan. Gyasuke juga sedang bersiap.

Naruto sendiri sudah mengeluarkan senjatnya yaitu pedang _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ nya dari ketidaan. Setelah melepas pedang dari sarungnya. Aura hitam pekat mencuat ke atas dari dalam pedangnya membuat area sekitarnya berguncang dengan hebat. Membuat Kelompok Gremory sedikit muncul rasa takut termasuk sang buchou. Setelah cahaya pekat yang membumbung ke langit lenyap memperlihatkan sebuah pedang mengkilat tajam.

Xenovia berlari ke arah Naruto. Mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Naruto, sayang sekali Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan cepat dan menghilang. Kemudian muncul di belakang Xenovia dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher musuh.

Xenovia mulai memejamkan matanya seraya membayangkan bisa melakukan apapun dengan teman temannya. Kini nyawa Xenovia tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meninggalkan raganya.

"Aku berharap ada keajaiban!" Gumam Xenovia.

Melihat senpainya akan mati. Sebagai laki laki Gyasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia merubah dirinya menjadi puluhan kelelawar dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan ganas. Matanya yang merah menunjukan kemarahanya.

"Gyasuke ..." Gumam Xenovia tidak percaya kalau yang menyelamatkanya adalah adik kelas yang penakut itu. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia adalah lelaki pemberani.

"Tenang saja senpai. Aku akan membantumu di sini." Ucap Gyasuke.

Naruto yang menyadari kalau dirinya terpojok dia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mencoba menggunan sacret gearnya.

"_Balance Breaker_" Gumam pelan Naruto.

Cahaya warna kuning cenderug emas mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda pada tubuhnya. Kemudian armor warna emas menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan helm berbentuk wajah _Devil Fox._ Ekor ekor mulai muncul satu demi satu sampai kesembilan. Ledakan kekuatan tak terelahkan. Gyasuke dan Xenovia terlempar jauh dan menabrak sebuah batu besar hingga membuat Gyasuke pingsan. Rias yang melihat itu hanya berdecak geram sambil meremas tanganya sendiri.

_'Apakah ini. Apakah ini kekuatan Naruto itu. Kenapa aku selalu bertemu orang orang kuat.' Batin Rias._

Issei hanya menatap kosong pada sosok Naruto di depanya. Ia mendesah karena ia mungkin juga ta akan menang melawan orang itu.

_[Kekuatan itu ... aura itu ... apakah dia itu ...] _

Longinus sang Naga langit merasakan kekuatan maha dahsyat dari musuhnya itu.

"Ada apa Draigg?" Tanya Issei penasaran.

_[Itu adalah sang legenda Destroyer Fox dari surga. Kekuatan, pertahanan, kemampuanku masih di bawah jauh dari dia] _

Ucap Kaisar Naga Merah.

"Jadi! Orang yang melawan Xenovia dan Gyasuke adalah orang berhaya."

Issei masih meminta kejelasan dari kekuatan Naruto itu pada Naga Merah. Tapi Draigg belum juga bersuara.

_'Ah ... mungkin aku harus ikut bergabung membantu Xenovia.' Issei membatin._

"_Buchou_!" Panggil Isssei.

"Ada apa Issei." Jawab Rias.

"Aku akan menjadi lawan berikutnya." Ucapnya tanpa rasa takut.

Issei berjalan pelan menuju hadapan Naruto yang masih aktif menggunakan armor nya dan memeang pedang hebat.

"Aku akan membalaskan kalahnya juniorku." Ucap Issei lantang.

Xenovia yang mendengar perkataan Issei tersenyum simpul. Xenovia juga dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Tubuhnya yang tadi menghantam batu besar mengakibatkan dia sudah tak bisa bergerak dia sudah kalah.

* * *

Pertandingan Kedua

**Issei vs Naruto dimulai.**

Naruto, menonaktifkan Balance Breakernya lalu berucap.

"Kalau kau ingin melawanku. Kau harus datang ke sini dengan tujuan membunuh." Ucap Natuto santai.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi marah dan geram. Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan bagi dirina. Ia segera berlari ke arah lawanya seraya berkata.

"Ayo Draig ... tingkatkan kekuatan."

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

Setiap 10 detik kekuatan Issei mulai bertambah dan bertambah.

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

Kekuatan sudah sangat mencukupi, Issei meninju wajah Naruto dengan tangan Naga nya yang sudah di lapisi cahaya warna hijau. Akhirnya Naruto terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

Naruto menyeka dengan kasar darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Naruto berdiri dan membuat heandseal yang sangat rumit dan panjang, kemudia ia berkata.

**KATON : BAKUFU RANBU**

Api yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kemudian tercipta gelombang api yang melaju cepat ke arah Isaei. Seperti ingin menghancurkan apa saja dilalui nya. Issei kelihatan sangat shock karena melihat api yang sangat besar menuju ke arahnya.

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

Mata semua orang yang ada di sini hanya bisa melotot tak percay dengan apa yang dilihat mereka.

Mengerihkan

Cuma kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan sebuah serangan yang sangat maha dahsyat itu.

_Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost_

Sebelum api membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Issei berkata pelan.

"_Balance Breaker_"

Cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuhnya. Issei berteriak sangat keras.

ARRGGHH

Munculah armor khas Kaisar Naga Merah, _Welsh Dragon_ yang menutupi tubuh Issei. Armor itu memblokir semua api yang akan membakarnya hidup hidup.

Tim nya yang melihat Issei menggunakan Balance Breakernya hanya bisa kaget serta gembira. Terutama Rias. Dia begitu amat senang. Di lain sisi Akeno juga sedang terpesona oleh kekuatan Issei dan tampilan nya sekarang menggunakan armor lengkap Kaisar Naga Merah.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tanpa ber ekpresi apa apa. Ia sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan bocah mesum di depan nya itu. Ia juga baru ingat tentang jurus yang di milikinya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangan nya jadi satu.

**RIKUDOU MODE : BIJUU OF ARMOUR **

Tubuh, Naruto diselimuti cahaya warna kuning menyilaukan. Dan membentuk sebuah armor seperti pakaian Rikudou Sennin. [Kalau gak tau lihat Naruto dalam mode Bijuu]

Kemudian muncul sembilan ekor dari belakang tubuhnya. Tentunya ekornya terbuat dari cahaya juga. Naruto pun siap untuk melawan Issei.

"Terkutuklah para orang orang tampan." Teriak Issei berlari ke arah Naruto. Dia selalu terburu buru itu kesalahan pertama nya.

**ASCALON**

Teriakan itu adalah berasal dari Issei yang memanggil sesuatu. Tiba tiba tangan kirinya muncul sebuah pedang suci.

_'Tak salah lagi. Itu adalah pedang suci pembunuh Naga' Batin Naruto._

Naruto tak mau kalah. Lalu dia membuat bola cakra berwarna hitam ke abu abu an di seluruh ekornya. Kemudian ekornya memanjang dan menerjang ke arah Issei yang sudah di lengkapi dengan sembilan bola cakra hitam.

Issei yang melihat itu hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Tapi perasaan takutnya ia kesampingkan dulu lalu dengan cepat kilat ia berpindah ke arah sampingnya. Cukup jauh dari jangkauan Naruto. Alahasil serangan Naruto gagal tak mengenainya. Tapi serangan Naruto mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat hingga menbuat kawah berukuran cukup besar dan dalam.

_'Fiuuh, hampir saja. Kalau tadi tak cepat menghindar mungkin aku tak bisa melihat Oppai lagi.' Batin Issei sedih._

"Baru kali ini ada yang bisa menghindar dari jurus itu." Ucap Naruto.

Semua orang melotot. Sebenarnya siapakah dirimu Uzumaki Naruto. Batin mereka.

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak buchou.

"Aku belum selesai buchou."

"Tapi maaf Issei. Kalau ini di teruskan orang orang yang ku sayangi akan mati." Ucap sedi Rias.

Naruto telah menonaktifkan kekuatan nya dan berjalan ke arah kami sambil berkata.

"Ini pertandingan yang menarik."

Lalu dia seketika pergi dari tempat itu dengan jurusnya.

Rias menatap khawatir pada kami berdua lalu beralih ke ara Gyasuke yang masih pingsan. Ia sangat khawatir terhadap budak budaknya itu. Ia mungkin harus melaporkan ini ke kakaknya segera. Ia melihat Issei yang dari tadi terdiam, lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Issei sempat kaget karena buchou nya dusuk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Issei?" Tanya Rias.

Issei hanya menggeleng.

Rias semakin bersalah. Ini karena ulahnya yang menantang Naruto bertarung.

"Aku hanya bingung saja. Karena Ddraig merespon kekuatan Naruto, sepertinya ini ada hubungan nya dengan sacret gear Naruto," Ucap Issei. "Tadi saat mode Balance Breaker itu pasti kebetulan saja saat Ddraig merespon kekuatan musuhnya." Lanjutnya.

Rias yang melihat budaknya merenung kemudian menyentuh pundak Issei seraya berkata.

"Itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Itu adalah karena tekatmu Issei, yang ingin melindungi teman teman mu." Ucap Rias menenangkan.

Issei pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan buchou nya.

Mereka semua pulang ke rumah Issei untuk iatirahat dan menyembuhkan Gyasuke dan Xenovia yang masih terluka. Ternyata dugaan mereka benar tentang kekuatan legendaris Naruto. Sampai sampai Issei dan Rias tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Sementara di tempat Naruto

"Hah" terdengar dengusan dari arah kamar. Kini Naruto tengah berada dalam kamar apartemen nya. Dia juga sedang memikirkan tentang pertarungan tadi. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang di lakukan Michael -_sama_ pada Kurama sampai kekuatan nya begitu dahsyat.

"Ahh ... percuma memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku tidur." Ucap Naruto.

* * *

Ke esokan harinya

Di tempat Issei terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Terlihat Koneko, Xenovia sedang menunggu makanan. Di dapur terlihat Ibu Issei dan 3 pembantu nya, maksudnya Rias, Akeno, dan Asia. Mereka membawa beberapa masakan ke meja makan. Di meja makan sudah berkumpul semua anggota keluarga kecuali, satu orang. Yaitu Issei. Anak itu masik asik dengan mimpi mesum nya.

"Aku aka membangunkan nya." Ucap Rias seraya pergi ke kamar Issei.

Setelah Rias sampai di depan pintu kamar Issei, ia langsung membuka nya. Ia menghampiri Issei dan berhenti karena melihat wajah mesum Issei saat tidur. Muncul empat urat persimpangan di dahi Rias kemudian,

"Bangun ... dasar mesum!" Teriak Rias yang terdengar sampai meja makan.

Semua orang yang di meja makan hanya menghelah nafas bosan.

"Nggh," Issei kemudian terbangun dan menatap waja Rias dalam dalam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap pelan Rias yang sudah merah merona pipinya.

"Maaf _buchou_." Ucap Issei.

Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Rias.

"Mau ikut." Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk arah kamar mandi.

"_No thanks_." Ucap Rias malu. Kemudian keluar dari kamar Issei cepat cepat.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan rutin sehari mereka langsung berangkat sekolah semua. Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka menuju kelas masing masing.

Di kelas Akeno dan Rias nampak menatap se isi kelas karena mereka tak melihat bocah berambut kuning yang sudah 3 bulan ini menjadi teman satu kelasnya. Sona yang melihat dua sahabatnya tengah kebingungan ia lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Rias. Kau mencari siapa?" Ucap Sona. Yang di ajak bicara malah tak merespon sama sekali. "Rias. Hei Rias." Panggilnya lagi.

Akeno yang mendengar ada yang memanggil sahabatnya itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menatap Sona dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di artikan. Kemudian Rias menoleh seraya bertanya pada Sona.

"Ada apa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tadi memanggilmu tapi kamu tak merespon ucapanku." Cerocos Sona marah.

"Hah." Hela'an nafas yang keluar dari mulut Rias.

"Apa kamu tak melihat Uzumaki. Sona!" Tanya Akeno to the point.

Gelengan kepala yang di dapat Akeno.

Tak terasa sudah waktunya jam pulang sekolah. Kelompok Gremory langsung ke gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Tapi mereka di kagetkan dengan Naruto yang masuk ke ruang klub lewat atas genteng.

"Apa apa an kau. Jangan sembarangan lewat atas situ. Kan juga bisa lewat pintu!" Teriak Issei karena kesal.

"Hn"

"Lain waktu lagi mugkin bisa lewat pintu." Ucap datar Naruto.

Naruto tak menghiraukan tatapan benci semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah sebuah gulungan dari ketidakadaan. Ia meletakkan gulungan di lantai dan dibukanya, ia menggigit salah satu jari tangan nya kemudia di usapkan ke dalam gulungan itu. Kemudian ia berucap.

**KAIJA HOIN**

Keluar asap di atas gulungan itu dan memuculkan sebuah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya. Semua orang menatap khawatir serta waspada ke arah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memegang pedang itu kemudian di lemparkan nya ke arah Kiba.

Kiba menerima nya kemudian berkata.

"Untuk apa ini dan pedang apa ini kekuatan nya begitu luar biasa. Kau dapat dari mana?" Ucap Kiba.

"Itu untukmu. Karena aku melihat bakat dan potensimu sebagai swordman sangat bagus. Kau bisa memilikinya itu kuberikan khusus untukmu. Dan nama pedang itu-"

BRAAKKK

Suara pintu di buka dengan kasar. Itu adalah Sona dan Kelompoknya. Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Kelompok Sona Sitri.

"Gawat. Gawat Rias. Di luar sekolah banyak penyihir, mungkin ada puluhan." Ucapnya khawatir.

"Apa?" Ucap semua Kelompok Gremory karena kaget.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan pedang itu untuk melawan para penyihir Yuuto Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

Kiba hanya mengangguk seraya pergi ke luar gedung klub beserta anggota lainya menuju ke arah para penyihir. Yang masih berada di dalam ruangan gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib hanyalah Sona, Akeno, Rias dan Naruto yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Jadi ... apa maksudmu tadi memberi pedang kepada Kiba!" Akeno berucap.

"Aku cuma memberikan dia kekuatan baru Akeno-hime." Ucap enteng Naruto. Akeno wajahnya memerah seketika karena mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu memberi kekuatan baru." Rias dan Sona bertanya bebarengan.

"Kalau kalian mau tau ayo kita lihat sama sama." Naruto berkata seraya pergi dari ruangan itu.

_'Ce .. ce .. cepat sekali dia.' Batin mereka bertiga._

Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat itu dengan lingkaran sihir.

**To Be Continued**

**Mau tau chap depan seperti apa? Review terus yang banyak biar aku semangat nulisnya. ^^**

**Oh, ya maaf kalau gak ngasih tau spesifik jurus jurusnya coz karena itu sangat merepotkan. Heheh kalian cari tau sendiri di google aja. Dan Naruto di sini saya buat bisa menggunakan jurus saat dia jadi shinobi dan juga bisa gunain kekuatan rinnegan dan sharingan walaupun dia gak punya.**

**Mohon maaf bila chap sebelumnya ancur banget dan alur kecepetan. Saya lupa gak di edit dulu jadi alurnya jadi gak ada yang ngebedain. Hahaha. Maaf. Aku usahain gak gitu lagi. Ok!**

**Mind to Review . . . .**

Review

**Review**

Review


	3. Chapter 3

_'Ce .. ce .. cepat sekali dia.' Batin mereka bertiga._

_Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat itu dengan lingkaran sihir._

* * *

**Disclaimer **© I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

**Rating **: M

**Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, little Romance, Action (**maybe**)

**Pair **: Uzumaki Naruto & [ **suggestions **]

**Summary** : Naruto datang ke dunia para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dia membawa kekuatan besar dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang legenda dulu. Tapi hal rumit terjadi saat Naruto terkirim ke dunia yang baru. Dia mennjadi murid Kouh akademi bersama teman teman barunya. Warning (s) : Multipairs, Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (maybe), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru. Etc.

**Warning (s)** : Multipairs, Typo(**s**), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (**maybe**), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru. Etc.

**Bold ; Kyuubi talk.**

_Italic : Flashbacks, dreams, strange words, and all unique yet unknown._

* * *

Mereka bertika berjalan beriringan menuju ke medan tempur tempat budak budaknya bertarung melawan pasukan penyihir. Mereka tidak merasa khawatir karena mereka percaya pada kemampuan budaknya dan juga sekarang Naruto menuju ke sana.

Rias menatap pada dua orang di sampingnya dengan pandangan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir kalau Naruto itu sangat berbeda dari kita maupun siapapun. Em, maksudku auranya dan kekuatan nya!"

Dua sahabatnya menatap heran pada Rias, karena tidak biasanya dia itu membicarakan orang yang belum terlalu di kenalinya.

Sona dan Akeno menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanggapan iya sebagai ganti ucapan.

"Ya ... auranya berbeda beda. Aku merasakan ada sifat manusia, iblis, malaikat dan yang satu ini aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan nya karena aku belum pernah merasakan aura yang satu ini." Jawab Sona.

"...Dewa." Ucap Rias.

Kemudian kedua sahabatnya saling pandang. Mencerna apa yang barusan di ucapkan Rias. Tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang asumsi nya Rias. Sona terhanyut dalam pemikiran nya sendiri karena sedang memikirkan orang yang bisa di bilang kuat baginya.

Tak lama setelah berjalan beriringan mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat pertatungan antara Issei dan kawan kawan melawan para penyihir. Mereka melihat sudah banyak penyihir yang berjatuhan karena pertarungan yang sangat sengit.

Naruto yang melihat tiga perempuan yang dengan santai nya baru sampai di tempat pertarungan, memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengimintidasi.

"Kalian sangat payah sekali. Lama sekali aku menunggu kalian di sini." Ucap Naruto. Ia sedang bersender di pohon yang tidak jauh dari area pertarungan. "Kenapa tidak memakai lingkarang sihir kalian?"

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar suara orang yang berbicara. Tepatnya pertanyaan orang itu di tujukan untuk mereka. Mata mereka mendireksikan ke sudut pohon di area itu dan mendapati orang yang mereka kenal sedang bersender di pohon dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa nya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa kau tak membantu mereka?" Tanya Akeno kalem.

"Kalian sudah lihat kan. Tanpa bantuan pun mereka dapat mengalahkan hampir separuh musuh." Ungkap jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk para penyihir yang sudah banyak tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Ya! Memang sudah banyak penyihir yang mati akibat serangan yang di lancarkan tim kelompok Gremory. Apalagi Kiba yang tengah bertarung sengit melawan penyihir dengan pedang yang baru di milikinya itu _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_. Pedang legendaris yang di dapat dari pemberian Naruto.

Issei yang melihat _buchou _dan Akeno-_san _sudah di sini, Issei langsung tersenyum dan tambah semangat karena pertarungan nya di lihat oleh wanita yang ia cintai.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam bertarung dengan para penyihir. Pertarungan akhirnya di menangkan oleh tim kelompok Gremory yang telah menggertak mundur para penyihir.

* * *

Mereka semua kembali ke gedung sekolah lama tepatnya ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan meminta di obati oleh Asia yang mempunyai sacred gear _Twilligh Healing_. Termasuk Naruto dan Sona yang ikut ke klub ini.

Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu seraya menatap Akeno yang sedari tadi juga menatap Naruto. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu heran dengan adegan yang di lihat oleh mata mereka.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari dunia nya itu kemudia berkata.

"Hei. Himejima-_san _kenapa kau menatapku terus apa kau ... errr" Ucap Naruto menggoda.

Akeno merona dan malu karena dirinya ketahuan sedang menatap Naruto secara intens. Sebagai [_Queen_] dari kelompok Gremory seharuanya ia bisa menjaga emosinya dengan muda. Tapi asumsi itu tidak cocok dengan situasi saat ini, karena ia melihat Naruto sebagai orang kuat dan mungkin ia juga sedang kasmaran dengan Naruto.

Rias hanya menghelah nafas panjang. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu suka melamun saat melihat pria. Terkecuali dengan Issei katena Akeno sangat senang mengerjai Issei.

"Jadi ... Naruto-_san _apakah kamu mau menjelaskan tentang dirimu?" Ucap Sona memecah keheningan.

"Jujur saja Sitri-_san_. Aku juga sedang mencari jati diriku dan saat ini aku kehilangan ingatanku dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Ungkap Naruto jujur.

Mereka semua kaget dengan penuturan Naruto barusan.

_'Ingatan nya hilang kekuatan nya seperti ini apalagi nanti kalau dia ingat semua ingatan nya!' Batin semua khawatir._

Terdengar hela'an nafas dari salah satu orang di ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah ke surga?" Tanya Naruto ke semua orang.

Terlihat ada salah satu orang mengangkat tangan nya. Naruto menatap sebentar orang itu lalu berkata.

"Kau memang malaikat nona! Maksudku itu kalian semua para iblis."

Semua orang menggeleng tanda nya belum pernah dan bahkan enggan ke sana karena mereka adalah kaum iblis.

"Em ... hei, semua! Besok kita akan kedatangan orang dari surga di ruang klub ini." Irina bersuara. Orang yang tadi mengangkat tangan dan reinkarnasi malaikat.

"Apa ... Michael-_san_! Irina-_chan_." Ucap Issei. Irina menggeleng. "Lalu siapa?"

"Dua orang penting di surga. Aku tidak bisa memberi tau kalian. Maaf!" Jawab Irina.

Semua orang berpikir, sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya karena heran. Bukan nya yang terkenal di surga itu Naruto kenal semua termasuk Michael-_san _dan Gabriel-_san_.

Setelah itu Naruto pamit untuk kembali ke apartemen nya. Sebelum melangkah kan kakinya, tangan nya di pegang oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut." Ucap Akeno.

"Apa maksudmu Akeno/Akeno-_hime_." Ucap Rias dan Naruto bersamaan.

Semua orang yang di ruangan itu juga terkejut atas ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan Akeno. Akeno tersenyum kepada semua nya dan berkata.

"Tidak apa apa semuanya aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap kalem Akeno.

Akhirnya semua orang pasrah saja.

Kemudian mereka pamit ke semua orang dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas kehitam hitaman. Tapi sebelumnya Akeno di suruh memegang tangan Naruto biar lebih cepat.

* * *

**Apartemen Naruto**

Setelah sampai di apartemen Naruto. Akeno tercengang dengan isi apartemen Naruto karena di apartemen Naruto hanya ada tempat tidur, kursi di ruang tamu, dan yang lain nya hanya kosong.

Naruto yan melihat pandangan Akeno kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bingung kan _hime_? Kenapa apartemenku tidak ada isinya sama sekali."

Akeno mengangguk tapi tidak ada komentar dari mulutnya. Kemudia ia di ajak masuk ke kamar Naruto dan pandangan nya juga sama seperti di ruang tamu. Tapi ada salah satu barang yang Akeno lihat seperti sangat mempesona bagi nya. Yang di lihat Akeno adalah sebuah pakaian bermodel jubah berwarna biru dan ada angsen lidah api di bagian bawahnya berwarna putih serta tulisan di belakang jubah itu 'Uzumaki Naruto' dalam huruf kanji. Dan lengkap dengan senjata yang di taruh di sebelah pakaian itu.

Akeno berasumsi mungkin Naruto itu adalah seorang _swordman_ profesional di lihat dari koleksi pedangnya. Tapi semua itu tak penting baginya karena ia sekarang hanya ingin bersma dengan Naruto.

"Jadi ... _hime_ apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Suara bariton Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Akeno.

"Eh? Apa! Maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?" Jawab Akeno tergagap karena ia ketahuan oleh Naruto kalau ia sedang melamun. Wajahnya merah merona karena malu dan gugup saat di hadapan Naruto. Berdua lagi tak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Ya! Kan kau tadi ikut aku kesini katanya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan dariku ... _hime_?" Ucap Naruto.

_"Ara_ .. sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin berdua-dua an saja denganmu Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Akeno menahan malu karena ia tidak sadar atas ucapan nya sendiri.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alianya karena bingung.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku sebentar _hime_ ke suatu tempat." Ucap kalem Naruto. Kemudian ia melirik Akeno yang masih berpikir atas ajakan nya tadi.

"_Ara_ ... ya baiklah. Bawah aku sesukamu kemanapun Naruto-_kun._" Ucap Akeno senang. Ini kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

"Pegang tanganku. Aku tidak mau kau jadi penghambat karena terlambat."

Akeno langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan kemudian mereka menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan berwarna emas kehitam hitaman.

* * *

**In Heaven;**

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh _proposional_ sedang memandang taman di hadapan nya yang membentang luas. Ciri-ciri nya adalah rambut panjang berwarna kuning ke emasan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Michael sang pemimpin para malaikat.

Tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan muncul di depan Michel. Michael pun berdiri seperti akan menyambut seseorang. Muncul dua orang anak yang sangat familiar bagi Michael akhirnya ia tetsenyum sambil mengucapkan kata_ 'Hallo'._

Akeno terkejut karena mendapati dirinya di bawah Naruto ke surga. Tempat para malaikat tinggal dan melakukan aktivias mereka. Tapi ia tidak terkejut kenapa tubuhnya tidak terbakar di tempat ini. Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu..

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih! Naruto-_kun_" Ucap Akeno penasaran.

"Ke surga."

Akeno yang mendengar itu _shock _seketika. Ia berpikir apakah Naruto mengajaknya ke surga untuk membunuhnya. Karena di sana itu sangat menyilaukan penuh dengan cahaya-cahaya menjijikkan. Itu asumsi Akeno. Sebelum ia melayangkan protes Naruto menatap Akeno sebentar lalu berkata.

"Tolong buka pakaianmu sebentar." Ucap Naruto datar. Walaupun begitu ia sedang menahan hormonnya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal _ecchi._

"_Ara ... ara_, kita baru kenal Naruto-_kun_! Kau sudah mau melakukan hubungan intim denganku. Ufufufu ... tapi tidak apalah aku juga menginginkannya. Jadi ayo lakukan semampu kita Naruto-_kun_."

Pukkk

Tangan Naruto menepuk kepala Akeno pelan kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Bukan itu maksudku _hime. _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal ecchi seperti_ Sekiryuutei_ itu. Huh! Memang tubuhmu itu menggoda semua orang _hime_. Tapi untukku mungkin tidak."

Akeno yang bingung hanya terdiam dia sangat malu terhadap Naruto karena sudah berbicara ngawur.

"Jadi ... kau mau melakukan apa sayang." Ungkap Akeno dan memberi penekanan pada kata '_sayang'._ Naruto mulai mengerti sekarang. Ternyata Akeno menyukai dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi tubuhmu dari terpaan cahaya yang sangat terang di surga nanti. Jadi bukalah pakaianmu." Ucap Naruto kalem.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat pipinya merah merona. Naruto yang melihat perubahan mimik waja Akeno hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tujuan Naruto datang ke surga adalah untuk mencari data dirinya yang mungkin bisa untuk mengetahui siapakah sebenarnya dirinya itu. Naruto telah di beri tau oleh Michael tentang aura tubuhnya yang bisa berbeda-beda karna ia memiliki banyak aura.

_15% manusia/25% iblis/25% malaikat/ dan 35% adalah secuil dari kekuatan Kammi-sama._

Itu membuat dirinya serta Akeno terkejut. Michael juga meminta Naruto untuk tinggal di surga dan menjadi pengganti sementara posisi Tuhan. Tapi ia menolaknya sopan.

Naruto dan Akeno akhirnya pamit untuk pulang karena sudah sangat larut malam. Naruto juga tidak tega untuk menyuruh Akeno pulang. Akhirnya ia memberikan izin Akeno untuk tidur di apartemennya.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun _sudah mengizinkanku tidur di sini."

"Hn"

* * *

Sebenarnya Naruto agak risih bila tidur sekamar dengan seorang wanita. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudah terlambat untuk merenunginya. Toh dia juga dapat sisi positifnya. Karena sekarang Akeno terus menempel pada tubuhna. Bahkan _Oppainya_ yang melebihi ukuran normal sedang menempel di lengannya. Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena ini. Dia juga tidak berani menatap Akeno.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar tidurnya, tentunya menggeser tubuh Akeno secara pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju arah balkon apartemennya. Menghirup udara malam yang begitu menyegarkan.

_'Shitt! Aku lupa tadi tidak menanyakan ke Michael-san perihal Kurama. Hm! Mungkin lain waktu saja.' _

Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya. Naruto menghelah nafas pelan.

Setelah ini mungkin akan menjadi hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"Kau sudah bangun _hime_?" Naruto berkata seraya melihat Akeno yang sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Akeno kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Akeno berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto, sedetik kemudian.

**CUP**

Akeno mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto yang masih mematung akibat dari terkejutnya kemudian tersenyum ke Akeno.

"Ah ... aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia memberikan senyuman yang menawan pada Akeno lagi sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Akeno mengangguk.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang kepalanya di tempelkan ke meja yang di depannya. Ia sedang tidak bersemangat karena salah satu _Onee-sama_ yang ia cintai tidak pulang semalam. Merenung terus tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingya.

"Oi ... Issei ... oi!" Teriak seseorang di dekatnya. "Kau sedang memikirkan hal-hal _ecchi _kan atau kau memikirkan yang lebih dari itu." Tebak orang itu dengan seringaian terpampang di wajahnya. Issei menoleh ke orang itu tanpa berpindah dari posisi itu.

"Itu bukan... urusanmu kan Matsuda!"

"Apa maksudmu." Kini Motohama bersuara. Tidak menghiraukanu kedua temannya yang mesum, dirinya juga. Tiba-tiba...

"Kalian sedang membicarakan hal-hal _ecchi _kan!"

Mereka bertiga kaget karena ucapan yang di lontarkan seseorang. Ketiganya menoleh menatap orang itu.

"Kiryu!"

"Fufufu ... tidak perlu kaget sampai begitu. Tapi kalian memang membicarakan hal _ecchi _kan." Ucap Kiryu sambil memegang kacamatanya yang bersinar. "Ti...tid...tidak, kau salah paham kiryu. Jangan sok tau!"

#######

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Bel alarm pulang sekolah berbunyi memandakan waktu sekolah sudah selesai. Tim kelompok Gremory dan Sitri menuju ke gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Irina tidak ikut ke ruangan klub karena akan menyambut tamu dari surga yang akan bertemu dengan mereka. Naruto juga tidak ikut ke ruangan klub. Ia menuju suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang.

"Ternyata kau. Lama tidak mengunjungiku Naruto! Semenjak kau sekolah di Kuoh Academy." Ucap Orang itu. Masih tetap memegang pancingnya.

"Fufufu ... walaupun kau tidak pernah dapat ikan, kau masih tetap memancing Azazel." Ucap Naruto.

Orang yang di panggil Azazel tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tau aku juga punya sacred gear. Azazel." Azazel terkejut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Apa! Itu tidak mungkin. Kau bercanda kan."

Naruto menggeleng kemudian berdiri. Azazel yang melihat itu cuma diam. Kemudian Naruto berucap.

_"Balance Breaker"_

Cahaya warna emas menutupi semua tubuh Naruto, setelah cahaya mereda menampilkan Armor berwarna emas kehitam-hitaman menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Helm yang berbentuk menyerupai kepala Rubah, muncul sembilan ekor cahaya di belakangnya yang menunjukan ke istimewaan dari _Devil Fox._ Ledakan kekuatan mencuat keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tak terelahkan, merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari Naruto. Azazel kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. Kekuatan sebenarnya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengakhiri mode _Balance Breaker_nya dan menatap Azazel.

"Iya aku percaya sekarang." Ucap Azazel bosan dan kembali ke aktivitas memancingnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berbeda berjumlah enam. Kemudian berkata.

"Aku akan pergi." Naruto terbang mengepakkan sayapnya terbang ke langit dan menghilang dari pandangan Azazel.

"Kau memang sangat misterius Naruto." Ucap Azazel setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

**Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

**Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu dari luar ruangan klub. Anggota klub anggota OSIS menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Masuk." Rias berkata kepada siapapun orang di luar ruangan klub.

Tak lama kemudian pintu di buka dan menampilkan seseorang yang di kenali oleh anggota klub. Irina. Ya ... Irina Shidou. Dialah yang membuka pintu.

"Maaf terlambat karena baru menjemput tamu untuk kalian." Ucap Irina kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan klub. "Kalian masuklah!"

Setelah Irina mengatakan itu kemudian masuklah dua orang. Satunya laki-laki yang tampan dan satunya wanita dengan paras cantik serta tubuh _proposional_. Aura di antara dua orang ini sangat bersih dan kuat. Rias dan lainnya saling tukar pandangan. Karena belum pernah melihat dua orang ini selama tiga fraksi sudah berdamai. Dua orang dari surga itu berpenampilan sangat unik, yang laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas. Memiliki mata warna hitam tajam. Sedangkan yang wanita memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink sebahu dan matanya yang berwarna emerald bagaikan sihir yang bisa menarik semua laki-laki untuk melihatnya. Termasuk Issei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _Onee-sama_ malaikat cantik itu.

Dua orang itu kemudian berkata bergantian.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Nara Shikamaru."

"Dan saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucap Sakura.

"Salam kenal juga." Ucap semua orang di ruangan klub.

Rias berdiri dari singgahsananya untuk menyambut tamu penting dari surga. Kemudian mereka mengobrol ringan sampai mata Rias menangkap Issei yang memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan mesum. Kemudian Rias menatap Issei dengan tatapan mmbunuh. Alahasil nyali Issei menciut dan kepalanya ditundukan.

"Kau berpikir yang mesum kan _senpai_, kau dari tadi menatap Sakura-_san _dengan tatapan mesummu." Koneko berbicara. Biarpun berbicara sedikit tapi menusuk hingga ke jantung yang membuat Issei semakin terpuruk.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu di ketok lagi dari luar._ 'Siapa lagi sih ini.'_ Keluh Rias dalam hati. Ia tidak mau mengeluh saat ini karena sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Masuk" Ucapnya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menunjukan siluet orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Wah! Ternyata kita kedatangan tamu. Apakah Michael-_san_." Ucap orang itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Semua orang menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya dua orang tamu itu, karena mereka melihat orang yang mirip dengan temannya dulu.

"Kau kesini... Naruto!" Ucap Rias. Sakura dan Shikamaru terkejut lagi karena nama orang ini sama persis dengan nama teman mereka dulu.

"Naruto. Kau ... apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru bertanya masih dengan terkejutannya. Naruto mengangguk seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Kau masih hidup .._Baka_!" Kini giliran Sakura bersuara dengan tubuhnya bergetar. Sakura pun berdiri dan berlari menuju Naruto. Ia pun langsung memeluk Naruto dan menangis karena rindu dengan Naruto. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan terkejut, kecuali Shikamaru.

"Maaf ... nona, tapi kau siapa? Karena aku belum pernah melihat kalian berdua. Aku berkali-kali datang ke surga tapi tak pernah melihat kalian berdua." Ungkap Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingat kami ... kau dulu teman kami Naruto! Kau penyelamat kami kau anak dalam ramalan. Dan kau menghilang setelah menyerap semua kekuatan Uchiha Madara. Kau ... kau apakah tak ingat sama sekali... hikz. ...hikz...hikz" Sakura berbicara sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto.

Akeno yang melihat Sakura memeluk Naruto cuma bisa marah tertahan. Karena ia juga mau mendengar cerita wanita itu dan masa lalu Naruto. Akhirnya ia hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Sudahlah .. Sakura! Mungkin dia kehilangan ingatannya. Dan soal dia hilang saat perang dunia shinobi ke4 mungkin katena distorsi waktu dan dia muncul di dunia ini sama seperti kita saat melewati dimensi yang dibuat oleh Tsunade-_sama _dan yang lainnya. Mungkin Naruto mengalami sedikit masalah saat melewati distorsi ruang dan waktu ini dan kehilangan ingatannya." Ucap Shikamaru memberi penjelasan.

_'Pria ini sangat teliti dan juga cara memberi penjelasan sangat menajubkan. Tapi ... apa itu dimensi ruang dan waktu. Apakah mereka bisa melewati ruang dan waktu.' Ucap Sona dalam hati._

Semua orang terkejut atas penuturan Shikamaru tadi. Dan mulai berasumsi sendiri-sendiri. Termasuk Naruto juga terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru tadi. Ia mulai berpikir dari mana asalnya dan dia itu siapa karena Sakura menganggap ia adalah penyelamat dan anak dalam ramalan. Ah .. itu semua membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Naruto dan menatap intens Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Dari pada kau memandangiku. Akan lebih baik jika kau ceritakan tentang diriku nona Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

Maaf gak bisa balas semua Review kalian. Tapi saya berterima kasih banyak atas Review kalian semua.

**A/N**: fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga ini chap. Gimana? Membosankan atau apa. Gaje kah!. Hehehe. Oiya disini saya munculkan sakura dan shilamaru karena saya melihat xover naruto n dxd gak pernah ada temenya naruto jadi saya memutuskan untuk menampilkan mereka di sini biar beda gitu.^^ Misteri Naruto akan terungkap di chap depan. Oke!

Untuk menghormati saya (plakk) tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian sebagai reader di kolom **REVIEW.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Naruto dan menatap intens Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan berkata._

_"Dari pada kau memandangiku. Akan lebih baik jika kau ceritakan tentang diriku nona Sakura." Ucap Naruto._

* * *

**Disclaimer** © I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

**Rating** : M

**Genres **: Adventure, Fantasy, little Romance, Action (**maybe**)

**Pairing** : Uzumaki Naruto & [ suggestions ]

**Summary** : Naruto datang ke dunia para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dia membawa kekuatan besar dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang legenda dulu. Tapi hal rumit terjadi saat Naruto terkirim ke dunia yang baru. Dia mennjadi murid Kouh akademi bersama teman teman barunya.

**Warning (s)** : Multipairs, Typo (**s**), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (**maybe**), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru. Etc.

**Bold ; Kyuubi talk.**

_Italic : Flashbacks, dreams, strange words, and all unique yet unknown._

* * *

### The power secret of Uzumaki Naruto ###

* * *

Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura di persilahkan duduk oleh Rias. Sakura menatap Shikamaru dan di beri anggukan olehnya. Mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menceritakan masa lalu Naruto, Sakura kemudian mulai berbicara tentang dunia shinobi yang damai tapi setelah ada kabar tentang kelompok _Akatsuki_ yang mengambil _Bijuu_ dari Jinchurikinya dan menghancurkan desa-desa besar shinobi. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sakura mengambil nafas lagi kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

Mendengar cerita dari Sakura, kepala Naruto mulai memunculkan ingatan-ingatan saat ia jadi seorang shinobi.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku yang mendengar cerita dari Sakura tentang masa laluku itu membuat ingin memukul sesuatu. Kenapa dulu hidupku sangat menyedihkan dan lemah. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah ketika memory-memory ingatan masa lalu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku kembali mendengar Sakura bercerita tentang dunia shinobi. Secuil ingatan muncul lagi di kepalaku, ah ... aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini dan melanjutkan mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

**Naruto P.O.V End**

Sakura masih melanjutkan ceritanya dengan memegang kedua tangan Naruto. Akeno yang melihat itu kemudian _mendeathglare_ Sakura. Tentu Sakura tau akan itu tapi tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ketika cerita dari Sakura mencapai titik dimana Naruto bisa sampai ke dunia ini, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu minus Shikamaru semakin tegang dan terharu.

"Sebelum kulanjutkan ceritanya ... apakah aku boleh meminta minuman, aku sangat haus tau." Ucap Sakura.

Semuanya _sweetdrop_ mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Kemudian Akeno berdiri dan menuju ke dapur klub. Akeno muncul kembali dengan membawa satu gelas teh hijaunya. Kemudian Akeno memberikan teh buatannya ke Sakura.

"Terima kasih" Setelah berterima kasih untuk teh buatan Akeno, Sakura segera meminumnya sampai habis. Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya dengan memasang wajah berpikir.

_Saat Madara telah di hidupkan oleh Obito dengan Rinne tensei, Madara jadi semakin kuat. Dia kemudian mendapatkan matanya kembali yaitu mata Rinnegan tapi cuma satu saat itu yang satunya masih berada di Obito. _

_Obito sudah sangat lemah akibat dikeluarkannya semua bijuu dengan paksa oleh shinobi aliansi waktu itu, di saat itu juga Madara hidup kembali dan memanggil patung monster 'Gedo Mazo'. Ke tuju biju lainnya sudah di tarik dengan naga cakra yang keluar dari patung sialan itu, tetapi Hachibi dan Kyuubi masih berada dalam tubuhmu dan tubuh Bee-san. Ketika itu setelah tujuh bijuu lainnya sudah terhisap ke patung itu. Muncul dua naga cakra lagi dan menuju ke arahmu serta ke arah Bee-san, kami para aliansi terkejut saat tubuhmu dan Bee-san tertarik kemudian Hachibi tertarik dan terhisap. Killer Bee-san pun mati. Kemudian naga cakra itu melaju ke arahmu dengan cepat, saat naga cakra 'Gedo Mazo' hampir mendekatimu, tubuhmu mengeluarkan cahaya aneh berwarna kuning keemas-emasan. Kemudian terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat saat naga cakra itu bersentuhan dengan cahaya yang menutupi tubuhmu. Aku pun tidak berani melihat ke arah ledakan itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Madara. Mataku melebar saat tubuh Madara terduduk dan tubuhnya menjadi keriput entah kenapa tapi aku sekelebat melihat sebuah cakra berwarna gelap keluar dari tubuh Madara dan menuju ke arah ledakan tadi. Yaitu tempatmu. Setelah itu aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan tekanan cakra darimu dan Madara. Mungkin Madara mati entah sebab apa, aku tak memperdulikannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahmu saat asap mulai menghilang. _

_Aku terkejut saat melihat kau tidak ada di situ. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau sudah mati atau apa! Atau tubuhmu hancur saat terkena ledakan dahsyat itu. Aku menangis ... bahkan semua orang Naruto! Karena kehilanganmu. Beberapa jam kami menangis kemudian aku berdiri, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah Madara ... aku ingin melihat apakah dia sudah mati atau belum. Semua orang menatapku dengan khawatir tapi aku menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan ke arah Madara. Saat melihat Maara yang tubuhnya menua dengan mata tertutup, aku segera mengecek apakah dia sudah mati atau masih hidup. _

_"Madara telah mati." Aku mengatan itu berulang-ulang kepada semua orang di situ. Aku melihat ekpresi mereka walaupun masih kecewa tapi ada setitik rasa senang di antara mereka! Termasuk dengan diriku ... aku senang Madara telah mati tapi juga sedih saat kau tidak ada di sini menyaksikan kemenangan kita semua atas peperangan shinobi ke4._

_Beberapa Tahun berlalu sejak berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi ke4. Kami semua sudah kembali ke desa masing-masing dan mulai membangun desa yang hancur dan mulai memperbaiki sistem pemerintahan. Dan kau Naruto. Kau diberi gelar sebagai pahlawan oleh semua negara shinobi. Namamu ada di semua buku sejara antar desa shinobi, dedikasimu sebagai shinobi Konoha sangat besar dan itu menggugah hati para tetua sialan untuk memberikan hadiah atas dedikasimu ke Konohagakure no Sato, sebagai Hokage ke6 yang telah merubah dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan dengan kebencian menjadi dunia yang begitu damai dan tenang._

Sakura mengahiri ceritanya dengan tangisan sesenggukan dan kembali memeluk Naruto. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menangis dan terharu dengan kehidupan Naruto dulu yang sangat keras dan penuh dengan kebencian.

Naruto menitikan air mata setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. Ia berdiri, Sakura tersentak saat Naruto berdiri dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna emas gelap. Akeno segera menyusul tapi ia dihentikan oleh perkataan Shikamaru.

"Biarkan saja dia nona ... dia mungkin ingin sendiri dulu untuk saat ini." Ucap Shikamaru kepada Akeno yang akan menyusul Naruto. "Ahh ... bocah bodoh itu, sifatnya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Itu sangat merepotkan."

Shikamaru dan Sakura akhirnya berpamitan ke anggota klub untuk pergi dari ruangan klub untuk mencari apartemen di sekitar Kuoh Academy. Karena mereka akan bersekolah di sekolahan kelompok Rias dan Naruto. Anggota kelompok Rias sangat senang karena akan dapat teman baru yang kuat. Irina saking senangnya karena ada dua orang surga yang akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy sampai-sampai ia memeluk Issei dan tertawa senang. Semua mata menatap Irina dengan tatapan menbunuh saat ia ketahuan memeluk Issei.

_'Ah ... Irina Oppaimu sungguh menawan.'_ Batin Issei yang sedang memasang wajah mesumnya.

"Memikirkan hal _ecchi_ dilarang disini." Ucap Koneko yang entah dari mana sudah berada di samping Issei.

Issei pun tersadar karena mendengar ucapan Koneko yang menyayat hatinya.

* * *

_**In the Naruto's Apartement**_

**Naruto P.O.V**

Kepalaku sangat pusing karena telah mendengar cerita dari Sakura. Saat ia sudah mengakhiri ceritanya aku segera pergi dari ruang klub, karena aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan mereka semua. Apakah aku bukan dari dunia ini tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah lama berada di sini.

_**ARRGHH**_

Aku kembali memegang kepalaku karena sekarang sakitnya semakin tambah dan terus tambah sakit.

Tiba-tiba di kepalaku muncul memory-memory ingatan yang sangar familiar bagiku.

_'Perang pecah dan ada banyak tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa ... tapi kenapa memiliki sayap! Bukankah yang Sakura ceritakan adalah perang dunia shinobi yang notaben-nya adalah manusia semua.'_

Kepalaku terasa nyeri lagi. Aku tak dapat menahannya, kepalaku tak dapat menampung memory-memory ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Sehingga aku pingsan di apartemenku.

**Naruto P.O.V End**

* * *

'_Kau nanti akan menjadi pencegah terjadinya perang antara tiga fraksi besar di duniamu yang baru Naruto. Aku memberikanmu kesempatan kedua padamu dan gunakanlah itu baik-baik. Dan aku akan memberikan sedikit kekuatanku padamu karena kau adalah anak yang istimewa dan kau juga reinkarnasi dari Rikkudou Sennin di duniamu. Aku memberimu aura yang berbeda-beda juga. Aku melakukan ini agar saat kau mencegah perang agar kau tidak membela salah satu dari tiga fraksi itu. Aku juga akan ikut perang itu dalam fraksi malaikat.'_

'_Ngg, kau siapa dan ini dimana?' Tanya Naruto. Ia sedang kebingungan karena yang ia ingat adalah perabg dunia shinobi ke4 yang sudah memakan banyak korban._

'_Aku. Kau bisa sebut aku adalah Tuhan Naruto atau kalau di duniamu dulu kalian sebut Kammi-sama.' Jawabnya._

_Naruto melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Tapi ia kemudian diam dan tersenyum merehmekan._

'_Kau Tuhan! Kalau kau adalah Tuhan kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan sendiri. Kau adalah penguasa dan kenapa memintaku membantumu. Huh?'_

'_Sekarang ini masalahnya sangat berbeda. Karena tiga fraksi itu adalah fraksi yang kuat-kuat. Pertama adalah fraksi 'Tenshi', kedua fraksi 'DaTenshi' atau malaikat pembamkang yang melanggar aturan surga dan ku usir ke dunia bawah atau neraka. Yang terakhir adalah fraksi 'Akuma' mereka adalah musuh-musuh yang kuat. Dan aku menciptakan benda yang di namakan sacred gear ... benda itu bisa menbunuhku kau tau. Makanya aku meminta tolong padamu Naruto.'_

_Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan itu hanya menyimpulkan._

_'Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan senjata yang bisa membunuhnya. Dunia ini beserta Tuhan-nya memang sangat aneh.' Batin Naruto._

'_Kenapa kau menciptakan senjata yang dapat membunuhmu sendiri?' Tanya Naruto._

'_Itu tidak bisa kuceritakan dan intinya benda ini kuciptakan adalah untuk membantu parah manusia. Tapi ternyata ada juga yang bisa dibuat untuk memberontak oleh parah penjahat-penjahat di dunia manusia.'_

'_Ya ... baiklah. Aku akan membantumu Tuhan!' Ucap Naruto. Ia memberikan penekanan di akhir kaliamat di kata 'Tuhan'_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena kepalanya mendadak sakit lagi. Dia bermimpi aneh, dan itu membuat dirinya tau tentang masa lalunya kenapa dia berada di sini.

_'Jadi ... aku adalah utusan Tuhan untuk mencegah peperangan antara tiga fraksi yang terjadi 480 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku gagal melakukannya_.'

Naruto, kemudian bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya ia langsung berangkat ke Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy **

Terlihat ada seorang anak berambut silver berantakan sedang bersender di pinggir gerbang sekolah dia memejamkan mata lalu membukanya lagi.

"Hallo. _Welsh Dragon_, _Sekiryuutei-Boosted Gear_. Hyoudou Issei." Ucap orang itu.

Issei terkejut karena orang yang tak dikenalinya bisa mengetahui tentang dirinya dan sacred gearnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Sementara Issei masih dalam keterkejutannya, orang misterius itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Issei.

"Aku. Namaku Vali, pemilik sacred gear _Vanishin Dragon_, _Hakuryuukou_. Kita berdua ditakdirkan akan bertarung. Kedua Naga langit. Merah dan putih."

Issei yang ketakutan ia hanya pasrah akan hal yang terjadi setelah orang ini mendekat. Issei memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan mendekati Isse-_kun_." "Ya ... kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan mati di tangan kami."

"Fufufu ... ternyata kalian pemegang _Durandal_ dan pemegang pedang _suci-iblis_. Hm ... sangat menarik, tapi aku kesini bukan mengajak bertarung. Aku hanya ingin menyapa rivalku yang lemah ini." Ucap Vali.

Issei yang mendengar ucapan Vali hanya terdiam karena memang ada benarnya juga ucapan Vali itu. Issei menunduk seraya tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku harus pergi sebelum terjadi hal buruk padaku. Ingat Hyoudou Issei. Ketika kita bertemu lagi kuharap kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melawanku." Ucap Vali. Kemudian Vali pergi dan menghilang. Kemudian muncul Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko dan yang lainya di belakang Kiba, Xenovia dan Irina.

Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah dan berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Rias! Sepertinya Nara-_san_ dan Haruno-_san_ akan sekolah di sini." Ucap Sona.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang guru dan dua orang murid baru yang telah dikenal Sona, Rias dan Akeno. Semua mata anak lelaku dan perempuan di kelas melotot tak percaya dengan kedua murid baru itu. Karena wajah mereka sangat tampan dan canti seperti seorang malaikat. Ya! Mereka memang seorang malaikat.

* * *

### The power secret of Uzumaki Naruto ###

* * *

Tibalah waktu yang ditunggu semua murid Kouh Academy. Bel pulang sekolah berdenting untuk menandakan waktu berakhirnya belajar di sekolah. Tim kelompok penelitian ilmu gaib beserta anggota OSIS langsung menuju ke ruang klub. Irina dan dua orang dari surga juga ikut menuju ruangan klub. Karena ruangan itu adalah markas mereka.

Naruto sedari tadi tak terlihat karena ia sedang bersama Gubernur tertinggi malaikat jatuh/_DaTenshi_. Naruto tidak jadi berangkat sekolah karena tadi di jalan dia menjumpai Azazel yang memanggilnya dan mengajaknya ke dunia bawah, lebih tepatnya ke Grigory atau bisa disebut tempat tinggal para malaikat jatuh.

Naruto sangat bosan dia disini hanya sebagai alat percobaan saja untuk menggunakan senjata-senjata buatan Azazel.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto kebosanan akhirnya mengajaknya kembali ke dunia manusia dan sesegera mungkin menuju gedung sekolah lama tempat bagi klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang dipimpin Rias. Azazel terpaksa ikut karena ia dipaksa Naruto untuk memberi sedikit ceramah kepada _Sekiryuutei_. Agar ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari _Welsh_ _Dragon_ _Ddraig_ sang Kaisar Naga Merah.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar dari luar rungan klub di ketok.

"Masuk" Ucap Rias.

Pintu dibuka dan memeperlihatkan sesosok Naruto dan orang yang belum mereka kenal.

"Sakura ... Shikamaru, kalian juga disini!" Ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu dari mana saja sampai tidak masuk sekolah." Tanya Akeno.

"Errr ... eto _hime_! Aku tadi diajak orang ini. Perkenalkan dia Azazel. Gubernur tertinggi para malaikat jatuh."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut, karena kedatangan tamu penting.

_'Kenapa Naruto/Naruto-senpai/Naruto-kun bisa kenal orang penting ini.' _Batin mereka semua_._

Azazel hanya _sweetdrop_ saat melihat ekspresi semua orang di ruangan itu.

"_Well_ ... Naruto, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Yang notabennya disini adalah iblis semua dan ada malaikat juga." Ucap Azazel. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada tiga malaikat juga yang berada di ruangan klub.

"_Tsk_. Kan aku sudah bilang saat di Grigory. Kau akan kupaksa melatih Issei agar dia bisa mencapai mode Balance Breakernya dengan sempurna."

"Fufufu ... jadi dimana si _Sekiryuutei_ itu!" Tanya Azazel dengan wajah horrornya.

Issei ketakutan saat melihat wajah horrornya Azazel itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah bodohmu itu Azazel. Kau menakuti Issei. Kalau kau tidak berhenti memasang wajah bodohmu itu kau nanti akan kubunuh." Ucap Naruto. Setitik keringan jatuh dari wajah tua Azazel. Dia takut karena Naruto memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura, ia menunduk hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura. Semua orang melotot tak percaya akan kejadian itu. Akeno yang melihat itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku sudah mengingat semua Sakura-_chan_ ..." Naruto mendesah kemudian.

_**CUP**_

Naruto mencium pipi kanan Sakura. Muka Sakurag memerah menahan malu karena di cium di depan khalayak umum dan sensasi dari ciuman Naruto barusan membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Na-ru-to . . ._**SHANARO**_!"

_**BRAAKKKKKK**_

Naruto terpental kebelakang jauh, karena terkena pukulan maha dahsyat dari kekuatan Sakura. Kekuatan yang di warisinya dari Shishounya dulu Tsunade Senju.

_**UGGGHHHH**_

"Tinjuanmu sangat dahsyat ...Sakura-_chan_." Ungkap Naruto kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. "Kau masih bisa mengualarkan chakura, walaupun kau adalah seorang malaikat. Aku jadi penasaran dengan jutsu-jutsu dulu."

"Jadi ... kau sudah mengingat semuanya Naruto." Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku dulu saat menolakmu Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto _inocent_. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena Naruto mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sudah dilupakannya. Wajah Sakura memanas dan Naruto mendapat bogeman mentah dari Sakura.

"Jangan bicarakan soal itu lagi. _Baka_! Aku sedikit sakit hati kau tau." Ucap Sakura pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar semua orang yang ada di situ. Akeno kembali terpukul mentalnya akibat fakta bahwa Naruto pernah menolak Sakura yang sangat cantik ini.

_'Senpai bodoh, kenapa menolak Sakura Onee-sama yang cantik ini. Aku harus buat perhitungan dengannya. Harus!' _Ucap Issei dalam hati sambil matanya mengeluarkan api seperti di anime-anime.

"Sudah selesai dramanya? Kalau sudah aku minta izin membawa _Sekiryuutei_ ke Grigory untuk kulatih. Mungkin seminggu!" Ucap Azazel. "Jadi ... siapa si Hyoudou segera lah kesini.

Issei berdiri dan berjelan ke arah Azazel yang sudah berdiri. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar ruangan dan menghilang.

* * *

**A week later,**

Issei yang tampak lelah fisik serta mentalnya kini berjalan gontai ke arah rumahnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan Azazel, karena meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ia juga sangat bersyukur bisa mencapai Balance Breakernya serta tenggang waktu mode Balance Breakernya terbilang lama karena dia bisa sampau 2 jam dalam mode barunya itu. Rias dan lainnya menyambut kedatangan Issei dengan suka cita.

Naruto yang mendengar Issei sudah bisa mengontrol sacred gearnya hingga mencapai Balance Breaker ikut senang dan ia berencana akan mengajak Issei sparing.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy,**

Terlihat tiga murid terkeren di Kuoh, sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah taman belakang sekolah yang ukurannya cukup luas untuk menampung sepuluh pesawat boeing. Dua orang laki-laki tampan dan satu wanita yang amat cantik. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru dan si cantik Haruno Sakura. Mereka bertiga sedang akan mencoba jutsu shinobinya dulu apakah masih bisa digunakan.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto dan Shikamaru megangguk, kemudian mereka menggunakan _kekai_ untuk menyembunyikan percobaan mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh para manusia.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu,**_

Teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Muncul asap tebal mengelilingi area _kekai_ itu, setelah asap menghilang. Muncul dua ekor binatang raksasa di hadapan mereka.

"Gah, siapa yang memanggilku setelah sekian lama." Suara berat seperti seorang laki-laki. "Eh, kau Naruto kan. Kenapa kau masih hidup bukankah kau sudah mati. Nara ... Haruno kalian juga."

"Ah ... aku di _summon_ lagi, Sakura! Naruto-_kun_" Ucap salah satu binatang bersuara wanita.

"Gamakichi dan Katsuyu-_sama_." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Berarti kekuatan kita masih bisa digunakan." Ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Kau tidak mencoba _Kagemane_ mu?"

"Tidak. Itu membuang tenaga. Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru.

Prokk Prokk Prokk

Terdengar tepukan tangan dari arah belakang mereka bertiga. Mereka adalah kelompok tim Rias dan Sona. Mereka sangat kagum serta terkejut saat Naruto dan Sakura bisa memanggil hewan raksasa. Apakah mereka penyihir karena bisa menggunakan teknik pemanggil.

Trio shinobi itu kemudian menoleh ke arah luar _kekai_. Ternyata kelompok Rias Gremory sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Kenapa mereka bisa melihat tembus _kekai_? Ah, itu karena mereka bukan manusia. Yang tidak bisa meluhat cuma para manusia.

"Jadi .. kalian mau apa memanggil kami? Kalau tidak penting aku akan pergi." Ucap Gamakichi. Tim kelompok Gremory takjub akan hewan raksasa yang di _summoning_ oleh Naruto serta Sakura.

"Umm ... sebenarnya tidak penting sih. Aku cuma mengetes apakah jutsuku masih berlaku atau tidak." Ucap Naruto. "Ok. Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan pergi. Panggil saja aku kalau kau terdesak." Ucap Gamakichi yang kemudian langsung hilang.

Suasana kembali hening tapi masih ada satu hewan raksasa yang masih tetap berdiri memandangi Sakura.

"Sakura. Kalau tidak ada yang gawat aku juga akan pergi. Aku akan membagi tubuhku menjadi kecil dan akan ikut bersamamu." Setelah berkata itu Katsuyu-_sama_ segera memecah tubuhnya menjadi kecil dan melompat menuju pundak Sakura. Kemudian Katsuyu-_sama_ pun juga menghilang.

Suasana hening dan Naruto mengakhiri kekainya dan menuju ke kelompok Rias. Shika dan Sakura juga ikut karena mereka sudah menjadi dalam klub penelitian ilmu gaib di sekolahnya.

"Kita besok akan sparing Issei." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman horrornya. "_Hai' senpai_, aku juga akan mencoba Balance Breakerku." Naruto pun tersenyum tulus mendengar semangat Issei.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ngg, gimana chapter 4 ini? Baguskah ataukah jelek! Tapi aku merasa chapter ini ancur banget.

Maaf juga gak bisa bales Review kalian minna.T.T tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas **Review**-**Review** kalian, karena Review kalian adalah penyemangat menulis ffic ini.

Bagi pembaca yang baik. Biasanya mereka meninggalkan jejak di kolom **Review. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** © I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Adventure/Fantasy/little Romance/Action (**maybe**)

**Pair** : Uzumaki Naruto x Himejima Akeno x Haruno Sakura [_and other main cash_]

**Summary **: Naruto datang ke dunia para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Dia membawa kekuatan besar dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sang legenda dulu. Tapi hal rumit terjadi saat Naruto terkirim ke dunia yang baru. Dia mennjadi murid Kouh akademi bersama teman-teman barunya.

* * *

**Warning (s)** : Multipairs, Typo

(**s**), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (**maybe**),

StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru. Etc.

**Bold ; Kyuubi talk.**

_Italic : Flashbacks, dreams, strange words, and all unique yet unknown._

* * *

Mereka semua akhirnya kembali ke gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Trio _shinobi_ duduk berdampingan karena masih ingin bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Akeno terlihat sangat gusar karena laki-laki yang di cintainya berdekatan dengan wanita lain. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau menunjukkan emosinya karena nanti bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkannya. Shikamaru terlihat bosan, ia mulai menguap karena mengantuk. Semua orang juga terlihat sama kebosanan karena tidak ada yang mau bicara.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sakura berdiri, alahasil semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Akeno pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto melirik Akeno sebentar lalu kemudian menatap Sakura, yang ditatap hanya menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Ayo Sakura, Shika, Akeno kita pergi dari sini. Ada suatu hal yang ingin ku diskusikan dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto.

Akeno serta Shikamaru menatap Naruto "Ada apa, ah tapi baiklah."

Rias hanya menatap mereka berempat bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mau mereka lakukan. Kemudian Rias berdiri dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya beserta Issei dan anggota lain nya.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Di ruangan itu masih menyisakan empat orang saja, yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Akeno.

Mereka bertiga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan karena tadi ia mengajak pergi, tapi masih diam saja sedari tadi. Naruto menghelah nafas pelan, kemudian menatap tiga temannya.

"Apa kalian tau organisasi _'Khaos Brigade'_ ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Akeno terkejut, saat Naruto mengatakan organisasi jahat yang akan menyulut perang besar lagi "Memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun ?"

"Tidak ... tidak ada apa-apa bisa di bilang belum terjadi apa-apa." Mereka bertiga bingung karena perkataan Naruto yang sulit di pahami itu. Shikamaru berpikir tentang perkataan Naruto barusan.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain _'Khaos Brigade'_ karena anggota nya adalah orang-orang hebat serta pemimpin mereka sang 'ketidakbatasan' Ophis, dewa naga legendaris yang bertubuh seorang wanita.

Mereka adalah organisasi yang membuat resah, bisa di sebut juga sebagai teroris. Kekuatan mereka bisa dibilang _abnormal_.

Naruto kembali berbicara tentang organisasi teroris itu ke teman-teman nya, yang membuat ketiganya melebarkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Ophis sebagai ketua boneka ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang aku ketahui adalah mereka akan membuat Ophis baru atau Uroboros baru. Ophis yang polos hanya dijadikan boneka oleh mereka yang menginginkan kekuatan semata. Kalian juga harus hati-hati dengan orang yang bernama Cao Cao, karena otak dari _Khaos Brigade_ itu adalah dia." Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru memijat keningnya karena ada juga organisasi gila yang seperti Akatsuki dulu.

"Ini akan jadi hal yang panjang ..." Gumam Shikamaru yang masih bisa didengar Naruto, Sakura serta Akeno.

* * *

_**At The Home Of Issei,**_

Di rumah sang _Sekiryuutei_ terlihat semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang berbicara melalui lingkaran sihir, semua anggota mendengarkan dengan serius orang yang berbicara melalui lingkaran sihir itu, minus Akeno yang masih dengan trio _shinobi_ itu.

Terlihat Rias yang sedang memijat keningnya karena suatu hal yang pasti akan membuat repot dirinya dan semua budaknya. Semua anggota juga menegang karena mendengar ucapan seseorang itu.

"Jadi apakah anggota _Khaos Brigade_ semua itu orang kuat-kuat?" Tanya Issei. Seseorang yang berbicara melalui lingkaran sihir itu menganggukan kepala kemudian berkata.

"Sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang, kalian harus latihan lebih keras... terutama kau Hyoudou! Kau adalah orang mereka cari serta Asia Argento. Karena kalian memiliki sacred gear yang langkah. Tapi hati-hati lah dengan orang yang bernama Cao Cao, dia adalah pemilik Longinus terkuat yaitu _'True Longinus'_ jadi hati-hatilah kalian semua." Ucap orang dalam lungkaran sihir.

Semua orang mengangguk paham.

"Jadi mulai dari sekarang aku akan berlatih keras agar bisa mengalahkan Cao Cao." Ucap Issei.

"Tidak. Cao Cao bukanlah musuhmu kau masih terlalu lemah Hyoudou! Kau sebaiknya melawan anggota _Khaos Brigade_ yang lain... Vali. Ya! Kau harus melawan dia Vali Luchifer." Ucap orang itu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut setelah mendengar nama Vali. Bukan Vali melainkan Luchifer. Apakah dia keturunan Maou lama? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benak tim Gremory termasuk rajanya. Rias.

"Ya sudah, mulai dari sini kalian harus berjuang sendiri. Aku pergi.."

Setelah orang itu berpamitan kemudian suasana menjadi hening di ruangan itu. Semua orang tengah berpikir sediri-sendiri tentang betapa kuatnya kelompok teroris _Khaos Brigade_ itu.

* * *

_**Three weeks later in kuoh Academy,**_

Semua anggota Gremory tengah berkumpul di area lapangan belakang sekolah, karena mereka mendapat kabar dari seseorang akan ada serangan di Kuoh Academy sore ini. Mereka bersiap akan datangnya serangan musuh. Mereka semua terlihat lebih kuat dari 3 minggu yang lalu, karena mereka juga baru selesai latihan yang sangat keras di _Underworld_. Kelompok Sitri tidak ikut karena harus menjaga kekai terselubung agar nanti pertarungan tidak membahayakan manusia di sekitar sekolah.

Musuh yang di tunggu-tunggu ternyata sudah muncul. Semua kelompok Gremory mendireksikan pandangannya ke arah dentuman suara tadi yang menghasilkan asap tebal.

Kemudian asap mulai menghilang dan menampakan lima orang sosok yang belum mereka kenal kecuali Vali.

"Kita bertemu lagi _Sekiryuutei_ yang lemah?" Ucap Vali mengejek. Tapi Issei masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari. Huh?" Rias bersuara dengan aura menakutkan. Aura dari kekuatan penghancur.

Sebenarnya Rias sedikit takut pada sosok gadis kecil yang berambut hitam dihadapannya itu. Karena gadis itu memancarkan aura yang sangat besar.

"Ah ... kau ternyata seorang Gremory. Sudah jelaskan aku akan bertarung melawan _Sekiryuutei_ itu." Ucap Vali.

_'Sial! Apakah aku akan melawan Vali, aku tidak yakin akan menang dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang.'_ Issei membatin.

Semua tim Gremory sudah memasang kuda-kuda mereka bersiap untuk bertarung tapi.

"Ini urusanku dengan Vali. Jadi kalian jangan ikut campur. _Buchou_! Apakah aku boleh berpromosi ke Ratu?" Tanya Issei. Semua orang memandang khawatir pada Issei karena ia pasti akan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Kalau kau akan melawan Vali. Hadapi kami dulu.. nya?" Ucap salah satu wanita cantik di pihak Vali. Anggota Gremory tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena wajahnya tertutup oleh kerudung dan mukanya masih menunduk.

"Tidak usah Kuroka! Kau duduk saja atau kau mau bernostalgia dengan adikmu." Ucap Vali.

"Ah, kau membosankan Vali .. nya. Ya baiklah aku akan menemui Shirone nya... iyakan Le Fay?" Kata Kuroka.

Koneko yang mendengar ada kakaknya di tim Vali, dia mengangkat wajahnya penuh minat serta aura dari toukinya sudah berkumpul mengelilingi tubuh lolinya itu.

"Apa kau benar Kuroka-_neesama_,?" Tanya Koneko pada sosok wanita yang tadi bicara." Kuroka yang mendengar suara adiknya lalu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke Koneko.

"Benar ...nya Shirone, ini aku _Onee-sama_ mu nya..."

Issei dan lainnya menatap dua orang kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan curiga.

* * *

_**Back to Issei and Vali,**_

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak melawanku? Tapi disini harus ada pertarungan." Ucap Vali.

Issei menatap ke arah Rias, lalu kembali menatap Vali.

"Oke, kita bertanding sebagai dua _Heavenly Dragon_. Kau! _Hakuryuukou_ dan Aku! _Sekiryuutei_." Ucap Issei dengan lantang. Tapi didalam hatinya ia sangat ketakutan.

"_Buchou_, dan kalian semua tolong mundur sebentar," Ucap Issei. Lalu kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berkata. "Sacred gear... Ddraig ayo kita hajar _'White-One'_." Tangan kiri Issei muncul sinar berwarna hijau menyilaukan, setelah sinar meredup tangan kiri Issei bertransformasi menjadi tangan naga berwarna merah.

Setelah itu Issei berlari menerjang Vali yang masih diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Vali kemudian menyeringai sinis. "Kukira kau akan berubah ke _Balance Breaker_, ternyata cuma ini saja." Ucap Vali mengejek.

"DIAM KAU BAJINGAN... HYAAHH" Teriak Issei.

_[Boost]_

Tangan naga milik Issei menrluarkan suara dan cahaya warna hijau. Pertanda kekuatan Issei meningkat.

_[Boost]_

Tangan kanan Issei mengepal kuat dan menghantap dada Vali. Vali pun terdorong ke belakang hingga mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya. _'Dia bertambah kuat'_

Tak hanya itu saja kemudian Issei melaju ke arah Vali yang masih tetduduk akibat pukulan nya tadi. Kemudian Issei menendang kepala Vali, tapi dapat dihindari Vali dengan berguling ke samping. _'Aku harus menggunakan Balance Breaker.'_

Vali kemudian berdiri dan memandang remeh pada Issei. "Cuma itu saja! Sekarang giliranku. _Balance Breaker."_

Tubuh Vali ditutupi cahaya berwarna putih yang sangat terang, kemudian muncul armor menggantikan cahaya tadi. Kini tubuh Vali tertutupi armor berwarna putih dari _Heavenly Dragon, Vanishing Dragon. _Serta mengeluarkan sepasang sayap naga berwarna biru keputih-putihan. Dengan gerakan cepat Vali sudah berada di depan Issei.

_'Sejak kapan..'_ Batin Issei.

_**GWOOHHHHH**_

Issei terlempar jauh ke belakang, terkena pukulan Vali.

Issei mencoba berdiri. Tapi saat akan bersiap lagi dia sudah mendapat tendangan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Vali.

Lalu Vali mengeluarkan kekuatan iblianya bercampur kekuatan _Vanishing Dragon_. Lalu Vali meluncurkan sinar laser ke arah Issei. Anggota Rias Gremory khawatir kerena Issei akan terkena laser dari Vali.

_'Siall. Kalau aku seperti ini terus aku bisa mati dan cita-citaku menjadi Harem king akan musnah. Tidak ada cara lain lagi.'_

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

"Ayo Ddraig..." Ucap Issei.

_**[Kita lakukan patrner.]**_ Boosted gear milik Issei bersuara.

_"Balance Breaker"_

Kini tubuh Issei ditutupi oleh cahaya berwarna hijau terang dan muncul armor _Boosted gear_ scalemail menutupi seluruh tubuh Issei. Armor berwarna merah menandakan perwujudan dari sang _Heavenly Dragon-Welsh Dragon, Ddraig_.

Saat sinar laser Vali sudah mendekat ke arah Issei. Dengan sigap Issei menembakan _Dragon_ _shoot_ ke arah sinar laser Vali.

_**BUMMMMM**_

_**GGRRHHHH**_

Dua serangan mengerikan bertubrukan yang mengakibatkan dentuman yang sangat keras serta menghasilkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Setelah cahaya menghilang terlihat Issei menggunakan armor _boosted gear scalemailnya_. Teman-teman nya memandang Issei dengan takjub. Issei kemudian mengaktifkan _booster_ di punggungnya lalu kemudian ia terbang menuju Vali.

Vali yang melihat Issei terbang ke arahnya, ia hanya menatap datar Issei dan mengumpulkan kekuatan iblisnya di kepalan tangan kanan... ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan pukulannya ke tubuh Issei.

Sebelum mencapai Vali, Issei juga telah menyiapkan kepalan tangan yang telah menerima transfer-an kekuatan dari Ddraig tadi. Sekarang adalah pertarungan antar tangan.

_**BRUUKKK**_

_**KRAAKKK**_

_**CTAASHHH**_

Kedua tangan mereka bertabrakan dan mengakibatkan suatu distorsi energi kekuatan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya terpental kebelakang dan mengeluarkan sititik darah dari sudut bibir mereka. _'Sial.. ternyata dia sudah semakin tangguh. Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus menggunakan 'Jurgenaut Drive' sekarang.'_

Vali berdiri sambil memegang kedua lututnya lalu dia menyeringai.

"Kali ini kau akan lenyap Hyoudou.." Ucap Vali merehmekan. Issei sendiri juga takut karena merasakan tekanan aura iblis yang sangat kuat dipadukan dengan aura dari Albion sendiri yang menyebabkan tanah di sekitar Vali retak dan mulai berterbangan. Issei wajahnya memucat serta mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Semua orang termasuk tim Vali juga merasakan tekanan aura yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Vali. Tim Gremory sangat khawatir terhadap Issei, terutama Ketua tim Rias Gremory. Ia juga takut karena tekanan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Vali.

"Mati kau _Sekiryuutei_...HYAAHHH" Teriak Vali. Ia pun langsung melaju ke arah Issei dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat dari mata biasa. Issei terkejut sangat karena ia sudah tersungkur ke tanah karena tidak menyadari pergerakan dari Vali.

Vali melancarkan serangan-serangan beruntun ke arah Issei, hingga Issei tak bisa mengelak dari serangan membabi buta Vali. Kini armor s_calemail_nya Issei pecah dan menghilang. Iseei jadi ketakutan karena kematian keduanya akan segera datang. Vali telah mengumpulkan cahaya berwarna putih bercampur aura iblisnya di dada armornya, setelah dirasa cukup ia langsung menembakan laser berwarna putih beruntun ke arah Issei.

Issei menatap pasrah pada tembakan laser dari Vali. Ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah dan penuh dengan luka. Laser sudah sangat dekat dengan Issei, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan di hadapan Issei dan menyerap semua serangan Vali.

_**GAKIDO : FUJUTSU KYUUIN**_

Laser Vali terhisap semua oleh kekuatan sesosok bayangan hitam itu. Issei yang merasa baik-baik saja dari laser Vali hanya terdiam mematung. Setelah laser terhisap semua Vali berdecak kesal karena tidak bisa membunuh Issei.

Issei menatap punggung orang didepan-nya dengan tatapan bertanya. Orang itu memakai kaos berwarna biru polos, celana panjang warna hitam bergaris putih di belakangnya dan memakai jubah berwarna biru dengan aksen lidah api di bawahnya berwarna putih.

Orang itu menoleh ke belakang sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Issei lalu orang itu tersenyum. Issei terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkan-nya.

"N-Naruto..._senpai_," Gumam Issei terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan-nya.

Kemudian Naruto melesat cepat menuju Vali, tak lupa ia pun membuat pusaran cakra berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi cincin berwarna putih di tangan kanannya.. setelah itu ia menghilang, meniggalkan berkas cahaya berwarna emas kehitaman. Vali terkejut saat musuhnya menghilang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan Vali seraya menghantamkan bola berwarna hitam tadi yang dibuatnya dengan mengatakan.

_**RASENRINGU**_

Saat jurus Naruto mengenai dada Vali, Vali pun terseret kebelakang dan dada sebelah kiri sampai tangannya hancur karena terkena serangan tadi.

_**Arrgghhhh**_

Vali terjatuh dan langsung pingsan ditempat dengan luka yang sangat parah. Semua orang terperangah dengan jurus Naruto barusan.

Le Fay dan Kuroka langsung berlari menuju Vali untuk menolongnya, kemudian Le Fay membuat lingkaran sihir norse untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan membawa Vali dan Kuroka. Naruto yang melihat tim Vali akan pergi hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati pada mereka karena mereka adalah anggota _Khaos Brigade_." Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian ia menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna emas kehitaman.

* * *

_**A week later,**_

Di suatu tempat di danau dekat jembatan yang amat besar terhilat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk berdampingan di pinggir danau itu. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati suasana indah danau luas yang ada di depan mereka. Terlihat mereka juga sedang berenda gurau satu sama lain.

Mereka adalah Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto & Himejima Akeno.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali gedung 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' menggunakan jurus Naruto. Sehingga mereka berdua sampai di ruangan klub dengan sangat cepat.

Di ruangan itu terlihat banyak orang berkumpul. Ada Shirzech Luchifer dan Grafiya Luchifuge dari pihak Iblis, Michael dan Gabriel dari pihak Malaikat, dan Azazel serta Barakiel dari pihak Malaikat hitam. Naruto dan Akeno yang baru saja tiba terkejut karena ada orang-orang peting dari tiga fraksi besar.

"Well... apa kami melewatkan acara penting di sini." Ucap Naruto santai. Mereka menatap Naruto sebentar lalu Azazel berbicara.

"Ya.. kau melewatkan acara penting di sini. Cepat duduk, kau juga putri Barakiel!" Perintah Azazel.

Kemudian Naruto dan Akeno duduk di sebelah Sakura serta Rias.

Merasa semua sudah berkumpul, Michael kemudian angkat bicara "Sebaiknya kita mulai pertemuan ini. Ini menyangkut tentang kau Naruto-_kun_ serta Sakura dan Shikamaru,"

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sakura saling berpandangan sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada perkataan Michael lagi.

"Kami tau kalian bukan berasal dari dimensi ini, terutama Naruto-_kun_ yang sudah di dunia ini lebih dari ribuan tahun.. jadi kesimpulan-nya kenapa kalian bertiga bisa berada di sini. Dan Naruto-_kun_ yang sekarang bisa disebut _The Next God_ di dunia ini. Kau masih ingat Naruto-_kun_ saat kau bertemu dengan Tuhan dalam _injil_ kan." Ucap Michael lagi.

Semua orang terkejut atas peryataan Michael barusan tentang Naruto.

_The Next God in this world! What the hell... _

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa di deskripsikan oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, minus Michael, Gabriel dan Naruto sendiri.

"Pertama.. aku dan Sakura datang kesini itu, karena ingin menyelamatkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat setelah perang dunia shinobi ke4 di dunia kami. Sebelum kalian bertanya kenapa kami bisa kesini itu akan aku jelaskan," Shikamaru menjeda sejenak perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas lalu kemudian ia melirik Sakura "Kami bisa datang kesini itu karena bantuan dari pemimpin kami dan bantuan lainnya untuk membuat suatu _distorsi_ ruang dan waktu dengan media benda yang pernah dimiliki orang yang akan kita temui itu. Kami menemukan sebuah robekan baju Naruto saat dia menghilang dan kami buat robekan baju Naruto sebagai media untuk menuju tempat Naruto. Kami butuh 4 tahun untuk menyempurnakan jurus kami itu dan menyiapkan mental kami kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan pada diri kami nantinya."

Kini sudah jelas dari mana asal Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Dengan begini kita tau asal kalian bertiga. Sekarang." Ucap Shirzech.

"Dan kami sudah tidak bisa kembali ke dunia asal kami. Jadi kami akan tinggal di sini selamanya." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

.

Setelah pertemuan selesai trio shinobi pergi dari gedung 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' menuju apartemen milik Sakura.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sakura. Naruto menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan kosong lalu menundukan kepalanya. Kedua temannya hanya menaikan alisnya heran.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sakura. Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan bingung. "Kau kenapa, _Baka_!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara pada kedua temannya. "Kita harus menemui Cao Cao agar dia tidak jadi membangkitkan Uroboros baru dan membunuh Ophis dengan cara mendatangkan Samael dari dasar Neraka."

"Kenapa kau sangat khawatir pada orang bernama Cao Cao itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto tak menjawab, kini ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura jadi bergidik ngeri karena dari tadi Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong yang menandakan kehampaan.

"Ya baiklah Naruto, besok kita akan menemui orang itu." Ucap Shikamaru.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Ngg, gimana chap 5 ini. Hancur acak-acakan ya.. gomen_

_Terima kasih atas dukungan reviewnya semua sudah saya balas melalui PM saya. _

_Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak review di kolom bawah ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Review**_


End file.
